Forget Me Not
by WGDWriter
Summary: Italy loses his memory after a terrible accident. How will the other nations get the happy go lucky Italian to remember what he has lost? GerIta is evident.
1. Chapter 1

Italy cheerfully skipped through the forest on his way to Germany's house. He could only smile as he thought about how surprised his German friend was going to be. The young Italian wasn't exactly supposed to be at Germany's house today. Germany had said that they could take a break with training since there was a major breakthrough. Italy had done something that impressed Germany enough to allow the Italian a day off. But everyone knows that even if Germany were to send Italy home, he would find his way back to the German's side.

Italy paused for a moment to look at his surroundings. He had used this way before so many times, all Italy had to do was remember which path he took. Italy scanned the area and he heard a light click. The sound was soft, but it was loud enough for Italy to know that a gun's safety was just turned off. Something cool touched Italy's left temple and his blood ran cold. His body became rigid and his breath came out quicker.

"Italy?" Switzerland's voice sounded surprised, "What do you think you're doing on my property?"

"Ah, S-Switzerland." Italy laughed nervously, "I d-didn't know I came on your land."

"Big brother?" Liechtenstein came up in front of Italy and gave him a big smile, "Italy didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I know Liechtenstein. But he's still trespassing." Switzerland pressed his gun closer to Italy, causing him to squeak in fear.

"P-Please Switzerland!" tears started to form in Italy's eyes, "I'm not at fault. Besides, I'm not at war with anyone! I thought you stopped doing this. Please let me live! I'm still a virgin and I have family in-"

Switzerland pushed Italy forward, causing the Italian to stumble and lose his balance. Italy fell on the ground, and when he looked behind him, Switzerland had his gun pointing at him. Italy's scream came out as another squeak as the gun was angled at his heart. The tears started to fall freely and Italy saw his life flash before his eyes. The Italian started to scream apologizes and pleads for mercy. Switzerland just looked at Italy with disapproving eyes and a frown on his face. After a few more minutes of listening to Italy's pleas, Switzerland became annoyed and rolled his eyes. His frown deepened and his facial expression showed clear irritation.

"Italy." Switzerland sighed.

"I'm only a virgin!" Italy screamed, "What good would it be if you go and kill me?"

"Italy."

"I'm still young! I haven't even had a chance to start a family."

"Please, Italy." Switzerland lowered his gun.

"If you do shoot me, please just leave me mortally wounded and leave me be! I don't want to die!"

"Italy, just-"

"I didn't even eat pasta today! Let me eat one last bowl of pasta before you send me to my death bed!"

Switzerland could only stare at Italy as he continued his pleas. His eyebrow twitched with irritation and Liechtenstein could tell that her brother was going to explode soon. Switzerland put a hand to his temple and gave out a big sigh. The Italian continued to beg for his life and Liechtenstein started to giggle. She only stopped when she saw Switzerland motion her to get behind him. Liechtenstein rushed behind her brother's back as he aimed his gun yet again at Italy. His irritated expression became serious and he changed the angle of his gun. The gun went off and then there was silence. Italy wasn't pleading for his life anymore. He was quiet and his breathing was ragged. Italy opened his eyes and saw Switzerland put his gun away and he kneeled beside the Italian.

"Y-You…" Italy was lost of words.

"I missed on purpose." Switzerland sighed as Liechtenstein giggled, "As I was try to say, you could just go. You're not my intended target today."

"B-B-But-"

"Go before I change my mind!" Switzerland's hand jumped to his gun and Italy was gone before Switzerland even touched his gun. The man sighed and brushed off the dirt off his pants. Switzerland looked at Liechtenstein who was looking around nervously. "Let's get going Liechtenstein."

"Do you think we should apologize?" Liechtenstein asked as she rushed to her brother's side.

Switzerland looked down at Liechtenstein's face and saw fear and guilt mixed together, "Once we find that perverted Frenchman, we'll explain to Italy what was going on. We've been out here for three hours now and it's been slightly longer than three hours since you saw France in your room."

"I wish we could have told him instead of scaring him off."

"I know, but it's best if I scared him off. I nearly shot him when I heard his footsteps. I don't want to make that same mistake again." Switzerland scanned the forest to see if he could see any moving shapes, "He was probably heading towards Germany's place. Can you call Germany on my cell phone for me? I don't want to miss that perverted French bastard."

Liechtenstein nodded as Switzerland handed her his cell phone and they walked away. If they would have stayed longer, they would have seen a tree branch swaying suspiciously. A blonde man slipped off the swaying branch and nearly yelped. He covered his mouth to muffle his pained yell and slowly stood up. The man stood quietly there for a moment before he took a shaky breath and sighed with relief. If Switzerland would of caught him instead of Italy… The man looked back up to where he was sitting and could still see the place where the bullet penetrated the bark. If the bullet was an inch more to the left… the man shuddered and put his hand to his heart.

"I owe my life to Italy." The man had a French accent, "I thought Italy was Switzerland and hid. I would have come out with no fear if Switzerland didn't show up then." He took another shaky breath and turned on his heel to go in the opposite direction of the murderous man and the beautiful Liechtenstein. "I had better get out of here before he finds me. It's not really my fault that Switzerland has a jewel for a sister. Liechtenstein is just too beautiful to kept in a house with no company. Maybe I'll keep her company next time. Ohonhonhon."

* * *

><p>Italy's vision was blurred by tears. He could barely see where he was going, but anywhere was better than back with Switzerland. He was sure that Switzerland was ready to kill him. He always chased Italy off his land during the last World War. What confused Italy was why Switzerland started his old habit of shooting trespassers again. Italy had been using that path since ten years after the last World War and Switzerland never once said that the path was on his land. Also, what did he mean when he said that Italy wasn't his intended target today? Italy shuddered at the thought of Switzerland hunting someone down. Was Switzerland at war with someone and he was keeping quiet about it?<p>

Italy felt something trip him and he found himself sliding across the ground. His body started to roll and after a few seconds of rolling, he skidded to a stop. Italy stayed still for a moment, unable to process what happened. Soon, Italy felt pain and he opened his eyes. The pain was small, but it was enough to make Italy restrict his movements. As Italy sat up, he saw what had tripped him. It was a chain that drooped low enough so it wasn't noticeable. There was a worn out sign on it that Italy must have knocked down when he ran into the chain. Italy tried to make out the faded words, but they were eaten away by time and the weather. Whatever it said, it must have been a pretty old message.

It took Italy a while to get up to his feet. The fall had hurt him enough for Italy to feel like he had whiplash. Italy finally started to look at his surroundings and saw he was still in the forest, but he was in a clearing that had huge craters in it. It's safe to say that Italy felt like he was in a war zone. He shuddered slightly and then heard footsteps that made him freeze. _Maybe Switzerland is coming to kill me after all,_ Italy thought and he started to tremble.

The footsteps came closer and closer… A boot appeared by the chain and Italy saw a familiar uniform. Italy sighed when he recognized the German uniform, but the man wasn't Germany. The man noticed Italy and he looked horrified and it looked like he recognized Italy. The German soldier looked around and he took a tentative step forward looking Italy in the eye.

"Are you Italy?" the soldier asked and Italy nodded, "Don't move!" Italy stopped mid-step and looked at the man with confusion. "You are in a mine field."

"W-What?" Italy jumped back.

"Don't move I said! If you step on a mine, you'll be blown to bits." The man quickly grabbed what looked like a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "Sir, I have located Italy."

"Good." Italy heard Germany's familiar voice, "Good thing Switzerland called. Italy would have been lost for a while since he ran the wrong way. What is your position?" The man was quiet and he gave Italy a pained look. "Soldier, is something wrong?" Germany's voice held a little bit of concern.

"Sir… you don't want to know where Italy is right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Italy is caught in the middle of a mine field."

* * *

><p>Italy could only stand still as he waited for Germany to come to his aid. The German had ordered the soldier to give the location of the mine field. Luckily, Italy didn't have to wait long. Germany came in less than thirty minutes and nearly rushed into the mine field. His soldier had to stop him from running in. Germany looked at his Italian friend and gave him a look of sympathy.<p>

"Italy, how are you doing?" Germany asked.

"I-I'm fine. I just fell in here while running away from Switzerland." Italy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I heard." Germany gave Italy a weak smile. He sighed and tried to look strong for his friend, "Everything will fine. We just-"

"Hey, you potato eating bastard!" Germany turned to see Italy's brother, Romano, stomping towards him, "What have you done to my brother? Why the hell is he in a fucking mine field!"

"R-Romano," Italy gave his brother a small smile, "what are you doing here?"

"The potato bastard went and called my house and asked me to help look for you." Romano as right next to Germany and he gave the taller man the evil eye, "What did you do to my brother to make him get in there, you bastard!"

"It wasn't Germany's fault Romano."

"Like hell it wasn't!" Romano stabbed his finger at Germany's chest, "I don't want you near my brother you bastard! You are the reason why he only eats wurst every day and why he is never around anymore and-"

"What are you talking about?" Germany looked down at Romano.

Romano backed away thinking Germany was giving him a dark look, "I-It's j-just…" Romano's anger flared and he shouted, "J-Just go home! I'll get my brother out of there."

"And how are you going to do that?" Germany gave Romano a tired look. When Romano didn't answer, Germany sighed and turned to his soldier. "Contact Belgium and ask to send some rats over here as soon as possible."

"What the hell are rats supposed to do?" Romano shouted.

"These rats have been trained to detect mines. If we have the rats detect the mines, we can find a safe path for Italy to walk on."

* * *

><p>Germany and Romano watched as several rats scoured the mine field, looking for the deadly explosives. Belgium was kind enough to send many rats to save Italy, but since rats are nocturnal and their shift is three hours long, Italy had to wait until it was dark. Lights were placed to shine on the rats work area and Belgian workers marked the areas where it was safe to walk and where there were mines. The safe paths were marked with a bright green powder, the mines covered with bright red. Progress was slow for such a large area, and with each rat working only three hours… it looked like Italy wasn't going to get out until possibly morning.<p>

Germany dared to look at his Italian friend. Italy was shaking from both fear and the cooling weather. Italy clutched his stomach and the German felt a pang of guilt. Italy had said he hadn't eaten since breakfast. _His stomach must be knots right now_, Germany thought as he turned his attention to the workers and rats. _There were so many red areas in the field… how could Italy have gotten into the middle without crossing over them?_

"Maybe Italy weighs less than we expected." Germany said out loud with a light chuckle.

"That, or my stupid brother was just plain lucky." Romano muttered. He was also wondering how Italy got into the middle of the field without getting himself killed. Romano looked at his brother and worry came into play in his facial expression for a moment before he called to his brother, "Hey, Veneziano! How in the world did you get out there? Did you fly or something?"

Italy looked at his brother and smiled grimly at his brother's joke, "Maybe I launched myself over here using the chain that had the sign on it?" Italy gave a pitiful laugh and his smile disappeared much too quickly.

"Don't worry Veneziano, we'll get you out of there." Romano called once he saw his brother shiver, "Once we get home, I'll make you as much pasta as you want!"

"You can even sleep in as long as you want." Germany added which earned him a dirty look from Romano, "Just try to stay calm."

"Y-Yeah." Italy gave a weak smile that went away in a flash as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"V-Veneziano!" Romano called out not even trying to hide his concern.

Germany looked back at the colored ground, looking for any patches of green. He walked around the field, his eyes following every piece of green he could find. There were some that snaked toward Italy then curve away from him into a blotch of red. Germany heard Romano following him and whenever he would glance at him, Romano would be looking at something. _What is he doing?_ Germany thought with a sigh and he caught another green path. Germany's eyes followed the green path. It snaked toward Italy, and he saw a Belgian worker covering more of the ground with the bright green powder. A rat was still on the path and was continuing to move lazily towards Italy. Germany rushed forward to the worker.

"Hey!" Romano shouted and followed Germany on the safe path.

The Belgian worker looked up from his work and slowed Germany and Romano down, "The path isn't complete yet!"

"Yes, I know." Germany simply said and he looked over to Italy who was five feet away, "Italy!" The Italian looked his way and his sad face was filled with surprise and happiness. "We're almost there. Just hold on for a bit longer."

Italy nodded and a few tears slid down his face, "I-I'm trying not to panic."

"Hey, Veneziano." Romano's voice was quiet and he had a small smile on his face, "Why don't you tell me about what you did to Austria's portrait when you were younger."

"Why?"

"To pass the time dumbass." Romano laughed lightly.

"Oh… okay." Italy thought back to when he was smaller, "I-I wanted to paint. But Mr. Austria at the time didn't have many painting supplies. I went and looked all over the house and finally found some ink and a brush someone would use to paint a table…" Romano nodded, encouraging his brother to continue, "The thing was… there wasn't a single canvas to paint on. And the only paper Mr. Austria had was too important to paint on. So, as I was walking through the halls, I saw a picture of Austria. I was amazed by it, but I thought it was missing something… I-I went and got a step ladder a-and…" Italy shivered as the wind blew at him, "S-Sorry."

"Continue Italy." Germany gave Italy a smile seeing that the story was distracting Italy from his situation.

The Italian nodded, "I then painted a mustache on Austria's portrait." Italy managed a small smile and giggled, "I thought he looked better with a mustache on him, but Mr. Austria thought it was just rude. But he had at least acknowledged my love for painting and he went to get supplies so I didn't paint on anything else."

"He must have removed that painting a while ago." Germany muttered. He noticed that Italy was a bit calmer. Germany stole a glance at Romano and it looked like he was raking his brain, trying to find something else for Italy to talk about. "Italy," Germany got his friend's eye, "why don't you tell your brother what you did during training?"

"Huh?" Italy didn't know what Germany was talking about. Germany raised an eyebrow, surprised that Italy forgot his achievement already. "Oh! You mean when I threw the grenade correctly."

"You actually threw a grenade?" Romano asked.

Italy nodded and looked like he was ready to jump in the air, "Germany said that we were going to practice throwing grenades soon. But the last time I threw a grenade… I threw the safety pin instead of the actual exploding part."

"The body." Germany corrected.

"Yeah, I didn't throw the body. Anyway, I went and saw the practice grenades and I took hold of one and threw it. It didn't explode because I didn't take the safety pin out, but Germany sure thought I did." Italy laughed which caused Romano to snicker. Germany turned a light shade of red and motioned Italy to continue. "I did this several times while Germany went to get the other training equipment from his basement. But I had to go and gather the grenades again because…"

Italy looked at Germany with a nervous smile, "I threw them all. None of them exploded, but I still didn't want to go and touch them. Especially since I did all that work to get them away from me… But I got all the grenades back just in time. Germany went and came back and demonstrated how to throw it, and I made sure to watch very carefully. When he threw it, he made us both duck and I heard it explode. Germany then told me to do the same, so I went and pulled the safety pin out with my mouth and then threw the grenade out into the field. Germany didn't duck when I did, so I went and tackled him down right before the grenade went off."

"You mean to tell me that my idiot brother actually went and saved your sorry ass?" Romano turned to Germany.

"I half expected him to keep the grenade in his mouth." Germany frowned. But a smile crept its way onto his face as he turned to Italy, "I was so proud that I gave you today off. Not only did you correctly throw one grenade, but ten to be exact."

"Impressive Veneziano." Romano smiled at his brother. His eyes then fell on the rat that was supposed to be detecting the mines. It wasn't moving…it almost looked dead except for the fact that its tail was swishing back and forth. "Hey… what's up with this stupid rat? Is it's three hours up or something?"

The Belgian worker stopped pouring the green powder and looked down at the still rat, "No…" the worker's voice was distressed, "We can't go any further."

"Why not?" Romano didn't like the tone the worker was using.

"There's a mine there."

Italy's face turned white and he looked around himself. There were few green spots in the clearing and the closest one to him was the one that was just declared unsafe. Italy watched as the worker got a different bag and lightly coated the area with red powder. Italy felt his heart sink. All around him, there was red. Red usually meant stop… but this red meant danger. Italy was surrounded by danger spots. The Italian's eyes started to sting and he looked at Germany and his brother. They were four feet away from him… what was he going to do?

"Damnit!" Romano shouted which caused everyone to stare at him, "We were so close!"

"This could work." Germany looked at the distance between himself and Italy.

"What are you talking about you stupid potato bastard?"

"Italy," Germany watched as the Italian's eyes snapped up to look at him. The German sounded serious. "How far can you jump?"

"What?" Italy tilted his head to the side, "Why do yo-" Italy paused and stared at Germany with a horrified expression, "No… I won't do it."

"Italy, just listen to me!" Germany sounded like he was pleading.

"No, I'm not going to jump! Knowing me, I'll fall in the red and-"

"I won't let you fall into the red area. Just jump and I'll catch you."

"Ger-" Italy was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot.

"What the hell!" Romano exclaimed as the still rat jumped up and scampered between his feet.

"Keep them from running!" a Belgian coordinator shouted, "They weren't trained for this! Who is shooting?"

Another gunshot went off. This time it was closer. All the Belgian workers gathered the rats together and started to look in the general direction of the shots. Soon another shot was heard and the coordinator ordered for all the rats to be put away until things quieted down. The workers moved quickly as they heard another gunshot go off even closer than the last.

"We had better go and see what's going on." Germany stated and Romano nodded nervously.

"Wait!" Italy started to freak out, "Don't leave me alone."

"Italy." Germany turned to the Italian with a sincere look, "We'll be back. We are only a few steps away."

Germany waited for Italy to nod before he went to see who was shooting a gun off in the middle of the forest at such a late hour. When Germany reached Romano's side at an entrance into the clearing, the gun shots had gotten closer and they came more frequently. Germany was even able to hear shouts from two people. Suddenly, someone came dashing toward the clearing and Germany had to grab the person so the mines didn't go off. One look at the person told Germany all he needed to know as he shoved the person into a tree.

"What the hell France!" Germany shouted at the dazed Frenchman, "Who are you shooting at?"

A bullet pierced the bark above France, which snapped the Frenchman out of his daze and gave him some sense and nerve to hide behind the German, "Please get him off my tail Germany!" France pleaded, "He's been chasing me all day and I only want to get out of the forest."

"Who?" Romano asked.

"I'm coming after you, you perverted French bastard!" Switzerland came sprinting forward; a gun loaded and ready to lock on a target was in hand. Switzerland reached the edge of the clearing and pointed his gun at Germany, "Get out from behind that man and face the consequences of your actions!"

"What is going on Switzerland?" Germany said calmly trying to calm the angered man in front of him, "Why are you trying to kill France?"

"Why, you ask? WHY? France went into Liechtenstein's bedroom this morning and tried to seduce her! Then, when I thought he was gone, he snuck back in my house a few hours ago and waited for Liechtenstein in the bathroom! I'm not going to hold out like I did this morning."

"I did no-" France stuck his head out from behind Germany and Switzerland nearly blew his head off.

The bullet penetrated the dirt that was too close to the mine field. "Don't shoot Switzerland!" Germany tried to put some distance between the gun and the ticking time bomb in the field, "I need you to calm down a least for-"

"That bastard is going to pay!" Switzerland shot his gun again, this time nearly hitting Romano.

"That is enough!" Germany shouted while back tracking to push Romano out of shooting range, "Your anger is causing your aim to be bad. If you keep this up, someone is going to get hurt!"

"You can't stop me!" Switzerland shoved Germany to the ground and took aim at France.

France was able to dodge the bullet and caused both himself and Romano to fall down. The bullet went and dug itself deep into the earth, causing a mine to explode. Some people were able to hit the deck, but there were some that went flying into trees. The shockwave of the first mine caused another one to go off and soon… there was a chain reaction as one by one, mine after mine exploded. Pieces of dirt and shrapnel went flying in all directions and there were screams from everyone. Yet, despite all the noise, only one scream reached Germany's ears.

"Italy!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay everyone, this is going to be a long one. The next one is going to be put up pretty soon. I just have to edit it a bit and then I shall continue working on the third chapter. I originally had this on dA and made some slight chances as I was rereading this. I didn't know if Belgium existed in Hetaila so I first had it as the Belgian government. This is the only place where the chance was made. This is going to be a GerIta story, but you'll have to be very patient. The fluff isn't going to be happening for a long time... until close to the end long. XD This story was inspired by the song _If I Never Knew You_. It had a bunch of GerIta pictures and the idea popped into my mind. Well, I'm off to edit the second chapter! It will be really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later…

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

The sound of the heart monitor echoed in Germany's ears. The sound was loud, and drowned everything out, yet he still heard was the soft breathing of the young Italian in the hospital bed next to him. Looking down at Italy, the German could see the bruises on the Italian's body from the explosion. They covered his body while bandages covered up cuts, stitches, and burns received two month prior. Italy's body was bandaged almost everywhere. The Italian was lucky he didn't have any broken bones and that he was even alive. Knowing he was alive would put most people at ease... but he never woke up.

Germany heard the explosion in his ears…he heard Italy's scream. He tried to ignore the memory of what happened, but the German found himself replaying the scene in his mind. He had jumped up and ran back into the clearing the first chance he got. He wasn't thinking about the risk of stepping on active mines. His only thought was to look for Italy. There was still dust in the air which irritated Germany's throat. He couldn't see anything and the smell of smoke was suffocating. The German had forced himself to stay calm. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Germany had focused on hearing his surroundings, trying to locate Italy. As he listened, the German heard moans and pleads for help. Most of the Belgian workers had been seriously hurt. Only a few were fine enough to go stumbling into the dust to find their friends.

"_D-Doitsu_…" Italy's voice was faint, but he had heard it as clear as if the Italian was by him.

"Italy!" Germany had shouted keeping his eyes closed and coughing in the process, "Where are you?"

"_Doitsu_-" Italy went into a fit of coughs and Germany had followed the sound.

Germany had opened his eyes and he was able to make out Italy's small form through the dust and smoke. The explosion had thrown Italy to the edge of the forest and his body was extremely close to a burning tree. Germany went and picked up the young Italian once he saw that the tree was unstable. He barely made it in time as the tree fell and the image of Italy as flat as a pancake popped up in his head.

"Italy," Germany looked down at the Italian in his arms, "are you okay?"

Italy's lips parted, but all that came out was mumbling. Italy's eyes threatened to close and his breath was ragged. Germany quickly found his way back to an unconscious France, dazed Switzerland, and worried Romano. Romano was on the phone with someone, and he was yelling like there was no tomorrow. Worry lines looked like they were ready to etch themselves on his forehead if he didn't calm down.

"Do I sound like I'm fine you stupid tomato bastard!" Romano shouted, "The fucking mine field exploded and Veneziano is nowhere to be seen!"

"Romano." Germany called as he approached the oldest of the Italian brothers, "Call for help!"

"What the hell are you- Veneziano!" Romano nearly dropped his phone as he rushed to his brother, "Veneziano, are you okay?"

Italy's lips moved slightly, but no sound came out. The Italian's eyes were close to closing, but Italy was fighting to keep them open. Romano's face showed even more worry and he didn't even notice that someone was shouting his name on the phone.

"Romano!" Germany shouted to get the Italian's attention, "Finish your phone call and get help!"

Romano jumped up and quickly brought the phone to his ear, "Sorry Spain, I have to call for help. Veneziano got caught in the blast… I have to go."

"W-What?" Switzerland was looking around at the destruction around him. It looked like he couldn't even process what he was seeing. "I never knew there was an old mine field around here."

"Can you walk?" Germany asked as Romano started to talk to someone on the phone.

"Y-Yeah… but-"

"Wake up France and start helping the others in the clearing. We need to get them out of there."

Switzerland could only nod as he got up on shaky legs and moved towards France. Germany turned to Romano who was shouting yet again. But this time, he wasn't angry. He looked troubled as tears threatened to come spilling out. Looking down at the Italian in his arms, Germany saw that Italy was going to lose conscious soon. If he closed his eyes now, there was a likely chance that the German was never going to see the young Italians golden brown eyes ever again. Germany rushed over to Romano and snatched his phone.

"Hey you bastard!" Romano tried to get the phone back.

"Listen to me." Germany had the phone to his ear and he fought to keep his voice strong and steady, "There was an accident in an old mine field. People are critically injured and who knows how many are dead. If I give you our coordinates, can you send us help?"

"Okay, now-heard you." a female's voice was slightly broken, "Give me your location and-will send help."

Germany used the same coordinates his soldier had given him and the woman was able to send some help. As help found its way to the clearing, Romano went to help in the clearing as Germany did his best to keep the Italian in his arms awake. The German would ask simple questions like "Where are you?" "What is today's date?" and "What did you eat for breakfast?" He asked anything to keep Italy up. The Italian in return would mumble something that was incomprehensible, but Germany would nod with encouragement and continue asking questions. He had been talking for almost an hour by the time help found its way to the clearing. By then all the injured were out of the mine field and the German's voice was hoarse.

Once Italy was taken in an ambulance, the details became a bit fuzzy. Germany sighed and looked back at Italy again. All he remembered was Italy going into cardiac arrest once they got to the hospital and nurses quickly went and revived him as he went to the ER. The German wasn't allowed to enter the room with his friend and he had to be in the waiting room with a screaming Italian that kept jumping up whenever a nurse came and begged to see his brother. Romano usually didn't worry about his brother, from what Germany could tell, but it was easy to see that the older Italian was terrified and wanted nothing but to be by his brother's side. Spain showed up sometime between midnight and one and only he was able to calm the worried and enraged Italian to an exhausted, worried, older brother. Spain had gotten Romano to sit down from which the Italian put his head in his hands and quietly began to cry. Spain soothed him and the only thing Germany could do was wait until a nurse came to tell them about the condition of his friend.

When a nurse finally came, it seemed that Italy was just lucky enough to be alive and he could go back to his pasta loving life as soon as he recovered, but when the Italian didn't wake up for two weeks, the doctors did some tests and found he took some damage to his head. Italy… the pasta loving, obnoxiously happy, annoying yet still lovable happy-go-lucky Italian was in a coma. Romano was devastated and turned on Germany, blaming him for what happened. Germany pushed a hand through his unusually unkempt hair, still hearing Romano's voice as if he were right next to him. _How could he blame me for something I never did?_ He thought as he rubbed his tired eyes. The German then felt as if something poked his arm and turned his head.

Romano towered over him with clenched fists and he looked mad. His hair was so messed up, you couldn't see his curl. His clothes were slightly wrinkled and looked as if he just threw them on. The Italian's eye's, although they had bags under them, shone with anger. But Germany was able to see some worry and sadness deep within the eyes that were trying to burn holes into him. Romano looked terrible and it looked like he wouldn't notice a cute girl even if you put one in front of him.

"What are you doing here you stupid potato bastard!" Romano's voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the whole hospital.

"Romano, what are you doing here? It's nine o'clock." Germany didn't know Italy's brother visited his brother this early in the morning.

"What do you mean 'What are you doing here?'? Its noon, you stupid bastard!"

Germany looked at his watch, "Hm, how time flies."

"Germany?" Spain walked into the room and put a hand on Romano's shoulder to calm him, "How long have you been here? Did you even go home at all yesterday?"

"I haven't been home since we got the news that Italy was in a coma." the German shrugged.

"W-What?" both Spain and Romano were surprised.

"How can you stay here for over a month?" Romano demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Why don't you go for a walk?" Spain jumped in front of Romano who looked like he was ready to attack Germany, "Then maybe you could go home for a little bit. It looks like you haven't slept at all."

The German was about to answer when he caught sight of his reflection. He already knew his hair was messed up, but looking at himself now he saw he looked worse than Romano. His clothes looked nothing more than a bunch of wrinkles and looked like he slept in them. His bags seemed to be more noticeable and his eyes looked like they were in a daze. If someone were to threaten his life and had a gun pointed at his head, he probably wouldn't have noticed. Germany saw weakness in the eyes that stared back at him, and a frown of disapproval was noted on his lips. The German pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was a complete mess.

"I'm just worried." Germany admitted, "We've been friends for a while now… I don't even know what life would be without Italy."

Spain nodded with understanding, "Everyone else is worried too. Why else do you think the rest of the G8 comes every day?" Spain put on a small smile and put a hand on the German's shoulder, "Go home and rest. I'll be sure to call if something happens."

Germany nodded and got up, but once he got to the doorway, he turned and asked, "Do you guys want anything? I can go out and get you something."

"We don't need anything from you, you potato eating bastard." Romano muttered as he crossed his arms and sat in Germany's seat.

"Some coffee would be good dude." America appeared out of nowhere and slapped Germany's back, "How is he?" America actually seemed concerned for someone else for once in his life.

"He looks better than two months ago." Japan came from behind America and peered in the room, "But how are you Germany?"

There were other murmurs and Germany saw the rest of those who were part of G8. Everyone wore a look of concern and soon everyone was in the small room. _This almost seems like a G8 summit_, Germany thought with a sigh. The German hoped people weren't protesting outside the hospital. Who knows what would happen then. Germany caught sight of France who stood behind Romano with a worried look mixed with his usual look. The German felt some anger rise up inside, but then he saw Spain. Spain was motioning him to leave so he could go and get some rest. Germany turned, but in the door way was Switzerland. Liechtenstein was safely hidden behind him with some flowers in hand.

"Switzerland." Germany said surprised, "What are doing here?"

France made a sound and Germany saw him run behind Russia which made Switzerland smile slightly, "Liechtenstein wanted to give flowers to Italy." Switzerland walked past and whispered, "I'm sorry that this happened."

Liechtenstein was pulled to Switzerland's side and she gave the flowers to Romano who tentatively took them and put them on the side table. Germany was about to leave then, but a small noise stopped him in his tracks. Everyone else heard it too and some started to look around with wonder. Germany turned to Italy's bed. The Italian's face was scrunched up and from the doorway, he saw Italy's eyes flutter.

"Veneziano!" Romano jumped up and he actually sounded happy.

"R-Romano?" Italy's voice was rough from lack of use.

"Italy." Germany sighed as he came back into the room. He knelt down so he was eye level with the Italian, "How are you feeling?"

Italy nodded his head slowly to indicate he was fine. He stayed silent as he looked around the room. Everyone stared at him in silence as he gave them a blank look. Germany felt his heart begin to race. _Something is wrong._ The German peered at Japan whose face showed even more concern before. _He knows something is up._ Germany looked more intently at his Italian friend his worry grew as Italy's face came back blank. Italy looked back at the German with a blank stare.

His lips moved, but he made out few words as he said, "…are..." Italy tried to wet his lips and cleared his voice.

"Here, try this." Japan handed Germany a cup of water which he handed to Italy.

Italy drank thirstily and cleared his voice again, "Who…" he paused for a moment after glancing at everyone else, "….are…you?"

Everyone was silent and stunned, but Germany managed to whisper, "Ita…ly?"

After a moment of silence, America burst out laughing, "Haha! I see what's going on. You're joking, right Italy?"

"Italy is a country… why did you call me a country? I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Italy grabbed his brother's hand and started to whimper with fear.

"V-Veneziano, everyone here…" Romano looked at his brother, suddenly concerned again, "They know you are Italy Veneziano and I'm Italy Romano."

"R-Really?" Italy's eyes were wide with surprise as he looked at everyone in the room, "So… that means they are countries too?"

"Yeah…" Romano was lost for words, "Hey, do you know that potato bastard?" Romano pointed at Germany.

Italy gave the German a blank look before some sort of recognition registered in his eyes, "Holy…" he fell silent as he examined Germany closer and his face turned blank, "N-No. I don't know who he is. Are you my doctor?"

Germany shook his head, "No. I'm Germany…we were allies in World War 2. Don't you remember?"

"There was a World War?" Italy seemed both fascinated and terrified at the same time.

"What about anyone else?" Romano jumped in, "Do you recognize anyone else other than me?"

Italy examined everyone else in the room, "Big Brother Spain, and Big Brother France… oh, Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria!" Italy waved at the doorway.

Hungary rushed into the room and gave Italy a hug, "Oh your up! You don't know how worried I was. Austria was worried too. He couldn't compose anything without making it sound sad."

"How are you Italy?" Austria did his best not to sound embarrassed.

"I'm fine. Everything seems a bit fuzzy though… was there really a World War?"

Austria and Hungary stared at Italy for a moment before Austria turned to Germany, "What does he not know?"

"He doesn't remember anyone here except France, Romano, Spain, and you two." Germany answered.

"That is very interesting." a doctor came walking in. The doctor was in his fifties and his grey hair was thinning out on his head. He pushed up a pair of glasses to the bridge of his nose and in his hand he held a clip board with Italy's tests results. He walked forward, his black shoes hitting the floor lightly, "I guess that means you don't remember me Italy?"

"Are you also a country?" Italy asked.

"No… I'm human. I was confided by the world's governments in caring for any nation that got hurt. I'm the only human who would know your secret."

"So… you're my doctor?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Frontieres. I'm an international doctor so I know a lot about everyone's culture. In the past, I went and counseled you about some of your troubles."

"I…I don't remember." Italy looked down and Romano squeezed his hand lightly.

"This is interesting indeed. It looks like Italy can only remember the nations from his childhood. Do you remember anything from your childhood Italy?"

"I worked for Mr. Austria while Romano worked for Big Brother Spain." Italy nodded

"Good… what is the most recent memory you have?" Dr. Frontieres took notes and looked at Italy with interest.

Italy stayed silent for a while as he collected his thoughts, "The most recent? Um…. I think the most recent would be….. I was going to war with someone… and I hid in a box? I think that's what happened."

"That was World War I." Germany said quietly remembering with a small smile, "We were enemies back then." Italy jumped back slightly at the word enemies, "But it's not World War I anymore!" Germany put his hands up in mock defense. "We are allies now…friends."

"I…don't remember" Italy put a hand to his left temple, "My head hurts."

"This is a lot to take in." Dr. Frontieres said, "Italy needs some time alone so everything can sink in."

The doctor started to usher people out of the room when Italy screamed, "No! I don't want to be alone!"

"Can a few people stay with him?" Germany asked the doctor quietly, "You know he doesn't like to be left alone."

Dr. Frontieres thought for a moment before answering, "Only a few people can stay. Italy, who do you want to stay behind?"

"Romano, Miss Hungary, Mr. Austria, Big Brother Spain, and Big Brother France." Italy whimpered quietly.

The doctor nodded and Romano sat back down and patted his brother's back reassuringly. Everyone else was soon ushered out of the room while Hungary, Austria, Spain, and France stayed behind with the Italian brothers. Germany could only watch as the doors closed and everyone else was silent. Germany sat down on a bench outside Italy's room and sighed quietly, willing his racing heart to slow. He was angry, not at Italy for not choosing him to stay, but rather that…

"France shouldn't be in there." Switzerland sighed angrily, "I do take full responsibility on what happened to Italy, but he's the one who started it. He's the main reason why Italy is in this predicament."

"You are the one who shot at France." England stated, "You are the only one responsible."

"Um, England-" Germany started.

"I'm the only one responsible?" Switzerland shouted, "What would you have done if France came near you?"

"I wouldn't let that bloody frog near me even if I could."

"You were nearly wed to him. He can get-"

"I'd kill him before I let something like that ever happen again!"

"Big brother…" Liechtenstein took hold of her brother's hand.

"Okay England, let's calm down a bit shall we?" America stepped in between the two nations, "There is no reason to be fighting about this… the hero says so."

"You bloody git." England muttered but stepped back none the less, "We don't need you to play hero for us."

"Well both of you were scaring Liechtenstein."

"You know what England… I have a hypothetical situation for you." Switzerland was frowning, but it sounded like he was supposed to be smiling and he had a glint in his eye that would send shivers down your spine, "You would fight with France over who was going to get America, right?"

"How is this-" England surged forward, but America was holding him back.

"Let's say you had America staying over at your house for a while. France is waiting in America's bedroom… just waiting for him to come in for bed."

"What's this all about? America isn't even under my control anymore!"

"France could have gotten America you know. France could have snuck past you and stolen America away if he wanted to. France could-"

"That bloody frog couldn't have done anything! America wasn't even living with me for most of his life!"

"So, France could have snuck over to America and nabbed him without you knowing."

"I wouldn't have allowed it!" England shouted, "I would have killed him before he had the chance to take America away from me!"

Switzerland allowed a small smile to come on his face, "If you were in my position, who would you have blamed for putting Italy in a coma? If America was still little and you still had control over him and France was after him and you accidentally shot a mine without realizing there was a mine field, who would you blame for the start of it?" England was quiet and America looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words he wanted. "That's what I thought." Switzerland said to the silence and looked down at Liechtenstein, "Let's go. I need to get home and see how much money I have so I can pay for Italy's bill."

Once Switzerland was long gone, America turned to England, "Listen, England-"

"I have to go." England said and left without another word.

* * *

><p>AN: And here's chapter two! Italy lost his memory and everyone is concerned. I want to see if anyone can catch some text I stole from HetaOni. XD The words seem fitting though I think it's pretty hard to spot them. I set that challenge upon your shoulders. XDDD Okay. So I should be working on the third chapter. Not sure when it's going to be up, but I'll get it up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later…

"Yo, West!" Prussia's muffled voice called from outside Germany's room, "Are you ready yet? It's not like you to take forever like this. Even the awesome me is ready before you!"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." the German said as he overlooked himself quickly.

Germany had avoided going to the hospital for a whole week and not because he was working or busy. Oh no. The German had been drunk for almost four days straight. The week prior Prussia came by to see how his brother was doing just to find out Italy was up and that only a few people were allowed to see him. Prussia had demanded to see the Italian and he was going to force the door open, but Germany had stopped him and forced the Prussian to drive them both home. Prussia went and questioned his brother in the car, but Germany kept silent with a stern look on his face. Even as they entered their home, Prussia demanded to know what happened with no response from his brother. All Germany did was go into the kitchen, grab a beer, and lock himself in his room.

The following four days was hell for the Prussian. He found himself going out to buy beer at least three times a day. Also, whenever he tried to talk to the German, Germany would spit out slurred, incoherent sentences. The usually tidy house quickly became a mess and Prussia could safely say the Health Department would evict them both if he didn't do anything to get his brother back to normal. He wasn't used to cleaning so much and every time he saw his brother, he only wanted to vomit. So Prussia went and stored the newly bought beer in a room. When Germany went to get his beer from the room, Prussia went and locked him in the room. At first, the German didn't mind. He had his beer in sight. But soon…Germany went on a rampage. The beer Prussia had supposedly stored in that room wasn't there. It was only the beer case filled with water bottles!

Prussia leaned against the door, afraid the German was going to break it down as he pounded on it and shouted to be let out. Prussia was vaguely reminded of the time Russia locked himself in a room and Belarus was doing exactly the same as Germany…except she wanted to be let in. Prussia felt the door's strength weakening, and he felt that the door was going to give way to the angered German on the other side. _Okay, maybe this wasn't my best idea._ He thought as he heard the door splintering and things crashing inside the enclosed room. _This seemed so much more awesome in my head!_ The room had then become deathly quiet. The door stopped vibrating and the crashing had stopped. Prussia tensed at the sudden quiet and he had listened for any noise on the other side of the door. There was a muffled sound and Prussia dared to open up the door.

Once the door was opened, it fell off its hinges. Prussia jumped back, but nothing attacked him. A quick glance around the room and Prussia knew that it would make a perfect model for a haunted mansion. Everything in the room was broken and even a robber or a tornado couldn't have made such a mess. Germany was spotted near a dark corner of the room. His body was shaking and a soft sigh was heard. Germany never cried, but Prussia knew he was probably close to tears now. The Prussian took this chance to approach his brother who seemed to have gained some control over his actions. Prussia then told him that Romano was allowing the other nations to see Italy. He had been doing that all week and Romano sent message to him to tell Germany that Italy wanted to see him. The German didn't seem convinced until Prussia went and told him that he went over there the past four days and the Italian always asked about Germany. With that said, Germany took hold of a water bottle in the beer case and vowed to go see Italy when he was sober.

"Come on West!" Prussia tapped his foot impatiently, "I swear I will leave without you and the awesome me will tell Italy that you couldn't make it." Germany stepped out of his room and Prussia nodded with approval. Germany's hair was slicked back and he wore a casual shirt and jeans, so much better than what he was wearing when he was drunk. The Prussian nearly shivered, he never wanted to see his brother drunk ever again. "You look a whole lot better than you did three days ago. Now we had better hurry. Romano called and said that Italy was getting out today. If you don't make it, then you won't be able to come over since the doc said he needed bed rest."

Germany nodded and followed the casually dressed Prussian out the door. Germany's jeep would take them to the hospital quickly. It was faster than Prussia's own car and they would make good time. The German's keys were in hand and he was about to get in the driver's seat when Prussia stopped him. Germany stared at his brother, wondering why he was delaying the trip. He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Listen West, maybe I should drive." Prussia said slowly and Germany raised an eyebrow, "Hey, don't give me that look! It would be better that I drove. I mean, you may look better than you did a few days ago but…"

"I think I can handle driving to the hospital _bruder_." Germany crossed his arms.

"Says the one who got drunk for four days straight!" Prussia stopped when he saw the anger flash in his brother's eyes, "Listen… you have been through a lot. I just don't want you to be pulled over for emotional-"

Germany tossed the keys quickly to Prussia who nearly dropped them. By the time Prussia sat in the driver's seat, Germany was already settled in the passenger seat and was already lost in thought. He didn't want to admit it, but Prussia could actually be logical when the mood struck him. If anything, Germany would have raced over to the hospital and risked being arrested just to see his old friend again. Prussia put the car in reverse and they were on their way to the hospital. Germany looked at the road, trying to suppress thoughts that were trying to come from his subconscious. When Italy being crushed by a tree clung to his mind, Germany focused on the road, pretending he was the one driving. But the image had burned itself on his mind. The sight of Italy's battered body shook his being and he willed it to go away. The image slowly faded and the German tried to focus his attention on the sky. The light blue reminded Germany of Italy's uniform and moments from the past showed a smiling Italian saluting. Germany closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to contain a soft sigh.

"West, you okay?" Prussia asked, "It's unlike you to be quiet…especially when I drive. You always criticize my driving habits." The Prussian saw the German shake his head lightly and Prussia sighed. "West…the doc said that what happened could have traumatized you more than you show. I know you don't like to talk but…if you want to talk about what happened, my door is open."

"There isn't anything to talk about." Germany sighed. He knew there wasn't anything he wanted to talk about, but… "If I do need to talk…you'll be the first person to know _bruder_."

"It's because I'm awesome like that, right?" Prussia laughed his usual laugh.

"Whatever floats your boat." the German smiled.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital in thirty minutes. It was a new record, according to Prussia who looked for a place to park. The little chat the German had with his brother calmed Germany's nerves a bit. He was able to relax and no images from what happened to the hospitalized Italian came up…until he saw Italy himself. He couldn't help but compare the battered body from two months prior to the body he saw today. Before the Italian's body was bruised, cut, burned, and splotches of blood could be seen. Now… well, now most of the cuts were barely noticeable, the bruises were a light color, burns were completely gone, and there was no blood in sight on the casually dressed body. Some of the German's fears were gone with a sigh and most of the disturbing images in his mind disappeared. Italy still looked like the same old Italy he knew. There was a small smile planted on the Italian's face as he chatted with his older brother who wore jeans and a large shirt. Neither Italian noticed the German's jeep as it was parked close to where they were chatting. From inside the car, Germany heard Italy laugh, and he was glad that he seemed to be the same person from the outside in.<p>

Germany opened up the door and he was about to step out when Prussia called, "Yo Ita! The awesome me has arrived with his workaholic _bruder_!" Both of the Italians stopped their conversation and both turned toward the jeep. "Sorry I couldn't get him to come sooner! He was in a predicament the whole week!" Prussia didn't even bother to open the door as he slipped out the window and started to run with an enraged German at his tail.

Just as the Prussian reached the Italian brothers, Germany tackled him to the ground and struggled to pin his brother down. As they wrestled, Italy couldn't help but giggle at the strange behavior that was happening before his eyes. Romano on the other hand didn't find it as amusing. He sighed with annoyance and started to tap his foot with impatience. The fighting brothers realized what was going on and quickly stopped. Germany brushed off the dirt and grass that had gotten on him and he fixed his hair back to normal. When he looked at Italy, the Italian stepped back a bit and hid behind his brother. Nervous golden brown eyes met serious blue ones, and Germany felt hurt. He brushed a nervous hand through his hair as Prussia went up to the scared Italian with his usual smile.

"Come one Ita, you know he won't bite." Prussia's laugh made the scared Italian jump and Romano pushed him away.

"Shut up you bastard. Veneziano doesn't even remember him. How do you expect him to know what the stupid potato bastard is capable of?" Romano turned to Germany and gave him and angry glare before turning to his brother, "Now, Veneziano." He said gently, "This, unfortunately, is a friend of yours. You remember him at all?"

Italy looked up at the German who stood eight centimeters taller than him, "I remember him from the hospital…" the Italian looked away, starting to feel intimidated.

"_J-Ja_." Germany nodded and his eyes fell to the ground for a moment before he gave a gentler look at his friend, "But we have been friends since World War II."

Italy nodded, "Yeah…you said that last week…" The Italian looked up at the German and offered a small smile, "Romano tells me that you're a very strong nation. Is that true?"

"Um…I would think so. I have survived almost as long as you have…"

"Then you know a lot of ways in getting stronger?"

"Duh!" Prussia jumped in with a big smile, "West here terrifies everyone! That's why everyone in G8 summits always listens to him."

Germany sighed and shook his head, "Don't over-"

"T-Then you could help me get stronger?" Germany stopped mid-sentence and all eyes turned to Italy, "I-I mean…I don't want Romano to worry, or anyone else. Everyone has been worried about me since I was little. I want to get stronger so everyone doesn't have to worry about me anymore. I'm…I'm tired of being useless."

Germany was speechless. Never once had Italy shown any sign of wanting to train. His determination was even showing in his eyes… _He's serious about this._ Germany thought, _Never in my life would I have ever thought he would be this serious about training…_

"No." Romano's voice cut through the silence.

"W-What?" Italy jumped and looked at his brother with a hurt and surprised look.

"There is no way you're going to be training with this bastard again!" Romano raised his voice which caused Italy to shrink back, "He's the reason you were put in the hospital in the first place!"

"T-That's not what you said before. You said Switzerland-"

"That was one aspect of the accident! The whole accident revolves around that potato bastard!"

"This wasn't my fault!" Germany towered over Romano, "He was coming to see me. I didn't ask him to come over. He came himself!"

"Ever since my stupid brother met you, he has never been the same!" Romano failed at his attempt to look taller.

"Stop."

"Italy has been himself ever since we met!" the German roared, "Even when I first met you, he was still the same!"

"Stop!"

"You changed him!" Romano stabbed his finger toward the German's face.

"What has changed that wasn't normal from before!" Germany's hands balled into fists.

"STOP! I said stop!" both Germany and Romano stared at Italy in astonishment, "This… this isn't what I want!" Italy's eyes held anger as his eyes jumped from one person to the other, "I want to get stronger so this doesn't happen. I don't want everyone to fight over my well-being and what is right for me. I chose to ask Mr. Germany to train me. If he doesn't want to train me, I'll go and ask someone else, but Mr. Germany looks to be the strongest out of all the nations here!" Italy crossed his arms and held his ground. He looked at Romano with slight anger that made his brother jump back. "I want to train with him. I don't care if you like it or not. Now then…" Italy turned to Germany with a determined look, "Mr. Germany, if you could, will you train me? I understand if you can't, but since we have had a history of training together…" Italy's eyes became nervous and he looked down at the ground.

"I will train you." Germany stated and Italy's eyes shot up and looked happy, "But only when you are completely healed."

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted with the wrong hand.

"Other hand Italy." the German smiled and the Italian quickly changed hands and beamed up at him, "Why don't you stop by my house two weeks from now. We can assess whether or not your body is capable for training then."

Italy nodded, "Of course Captain." The German gave the Italian a look of astonishment which made Italy slightly scared, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Germany quickly made his facial features gentle and gave Italy a small smile, "No, I was just surprised. You used to call me Captain during training… maybe your memory is coming back quicker than we thought?"

"I just thought it suited you." Italy shrugged and Germany hid his disappointment, "But… hm, no. Never mind."

"What is it Ita?" Prussia asked from a bit off. He had run away when Romano and Germany started shouting at each other.

"It's just-"

"Ita! Roma!" a voice called from the parking lot.

"It's about damn time you tomato bastard!" Romano exploded as Spain jogged up to them with a smile, "You are ten minutes late! Veneziano could be at home getting rest instead of chatting idly with this stupid potato bastard."

"I'm sorry Romano. My boss had me working longer than I needed to." Spain hugged the enraged Italian. Once Romano shoved Spain off him while bashing his head with his fist several times, the Spaniard went and ruffled Italy's hair, "How are feeling today Ita?"

"Much better, thank you." the Italian smiled, "I finally got to meet Mr. Germany, so I'm happy."

Spain turned to see a smiling Prussia and a pinkish Germany standing close by, "_Mis amigos!_" the Spaniard waved with a smile, "It has been a while, _sí_?"

"Hey, Spain!" Prussia went up to his friend and shook Spain's hand with his signature laugh, "What are you doing here? You were here yesterday."

"Roma asked me to pick him and Ita up. I just got caught up in some work, but I'm here now."

"Well, hurry it up you bastard!" Romano shouted while he lightly tugged his brother into the parking lot, "We haven't got all day."

Italy caught sight of Germany and waved with his free hand and smiled, "Bye Mr. Germany! I'll see you in two weeks."

Germany lifted up his own hand, "Yeah. Be sure to get plenty of bed rest."

"Yes, sir!" the Italian nodded as Spain picked up his cellphone that started to ring.

"_Hola, Antonio aquí._" Spain's smile turned into a look of horror, "_¿Qué? ¿Tengo que venir ahora?_" Spain's horror fell and sadness took its place, "_No creo que pueda hacer. Tengo que traer Lovi y su hermano del hospital a la casa._" Spain flinched and he started to look scared, "_S-sí. Está bien, voy decirles._" Spain hung up the phone and turned to the two Italians waiting by his car.

"Big Brother Spain?" Italy asked with a confused look.

"I-I'm sorry Roma, Ita... I'm being called back to work."

"What!" Romano's face paled a bit, "Didn't you tell your boss that you had to-"

"I did. She insists that it's important. I'm very sorry Romano."

"W-What the hell!" Romano exploded, "How the hell are we going to get home?"

"We can drive you guys back!" Prussia exclaimed.

"No way in-"

"Cool!" Italy smiled and clapped his hands together, "Hey, Mr. Germany? Do you think you can drive us?" Italy put a finger on his chin and frowned slightly, "Though… I don't think you know where we live…"

"Don't worry, I do." the German nodded.

"C-Come on Spain, you can still drive us. Lie to your stupid boss and say that there was bad traffic!"

"I'm expected to be there on time Roma. If I'm late, my boss will cut my pay and make me work even more. I'm sorry...truly! I promise, if you drive with them today, I will make it up to you."

"You better you stupid tomato bastard!" Romano turned his back on Spain and followed Germany to his jeep.

The ride to the Italian brothers' house was quiet. Prussia allowed his brother to drive the Jeep this time, which made the German relax a bit, but the whole ride was quiet. The radio was off, Prussia unnaturally stayed silent in the passenger seat, Romano glared at Germany's back, and Italy stared out the window. Germany would have been rejoicing for such a moment, but the silence seemed to be suffocating. It was almost as if there was a tension that could only be noticed in an enclosed space. _Why do I feel a sudden sense of dread?_ The German thought as he focused on the road. Germany's life had never been this quiet. If Prussia wasn't around annoying the hell out of Germany, Italy would be around making Germany rush after him and causing trouble.

Germany peered at the youngest Italian in the rearview mirror. He seemed to be spacing out. There was an uncharacteristic frown planted on his face and his eyes looked sad. The Italian's left hand propped his head up and made Italy look like he was in deep thought. Italy, in any situation, would be jumping about in his seat, talking loudly, and nearly distracting the German as he drove. _Is something wrong?_ Germany thought as he looked back at the road. _Never has he been this quiet for so long._ Germany gave in to a soft sigh as he pulled up to the house owned by both Italians. Romano quickly jumped out of the car the first chance he got, but Italy continued to stare out the window.

"Italy?" Germany looked back at his friend. Italy didn't even look like he heard the German. Prussia turned around, his face showing slight concern. Germany leaned back and lightly shook the Italian. Italy jumped up and stared wide eyed at the German's questioning gaze, "Italy, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Why wouldn't I Mr. Germany?" Italy asked, his eyes relaxing.

"You've been unusually quiet."

"Don't worry Mr. Germany. I'm fine…just a little bit tired." The Italian leaned back into his seat and stared out the window again.

"Um, Italy?" the Italian's eyes flickered to the talking German quickly then back to the window, "You know your home, right?"

"Huh?" Italy examined his surroundings closely and sighed, "O-Oh. I didn't think we'd be here already. Thank you Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia." The Italian jumped out of the Jeep and walked up to his brother who opened the door for him. He looked back, with a big smile on his face and waved, "See you in two weeks Mr. Germany!" Then the Italian was safely inside and out of sight.

* * *

><p>AN: This was starting to get nine pages long. So I went and separated it so now I got three pages of chapter 4 done. XD I got so many viewers just from this, I was inspired to work on it! Now, for the Spanish translations...

Hello, Antonio here. What? Do I have to come back now? I don't think I can make it. I have to bring Lovi and his brother home from the hospital. Y-Yes. Okay, I'll go tell them.

If what I wrote up there isn't exactly like my translations, feel free to correct me. I don't naturally speak Spanish, Spanish I didn't sink into my head, and I'm miraculously passing Spanish II. I think I'm a bit better at reading it than making my own sentences, though I still need a dictionary for a lot of the words. I allow you to abuse me and my lack of Spanish. Also, if there are any translations that aren't obvious, tell me and I will include them for you guys. Now I'm off to continue chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later…

_Darkness…that was all he could see. Every breath he took was painful and irritated his throat. Every time he tried to clear his throat, he just ended up causing a coughing fit. What am I supposed to be doing? He thought over and over again as he stumbled in the dark. The sound of crackling and muffled voices filled his ears. The sounds filled his head and he tried to block the sounds out. He had to...even if he didn't know why. The sounds got louder, and soon the sounds became a screeching noise, causing him to collapse. He clamped his hands on his ears, failing to block out the noise. He screamed over and over again for the noise to stop, but it only got louder._

_ "Doitsu!" a familiar voice reached his ears causing his head to snap up, "Doitsu, help me!"_

_ "Italy!" he screamed, causing the suffocating air to enter his lungs. He had another coughing fit, but he continued to shout to his friend, "Italy? Where are you?"_

_ "Doitsu!" Italy's voice wasn't that much further._

_ He surged forward, ready to help his friend. The darkness started to lift and he was able to see Italy's small figure sprawled on the ground. A burning tree swayed back and forth, groaning about water and being dizzy. He ran faster, seeing the burning tree was too close to Italy, but the distance between them grew. He picked up speed, trying to close the ever growing distance between him and Italy. He ran faster and faster, and the distance grew greater and greater. He saw Italy reach out to him and he threw his hand forward as the tree fell on top of the Italian, flattening him like a pancake…_

"ITALY!" Germany sat up in bed with a racing heart.

There was a ringing in his ears and cold sweat clung to his body. He panted, feeling fresh air reach his lungs and pass through his dry throat. The German's racing heart slowed as he stared into the darkness of his room. He collapsed back into his pillow and sighed with relief. _It was just a dream._ He closed his eyes, feeling like he needed more sleep until a loud screeching made him jump up again. Germany looked in the general direction of the sound and saw it was his alarm clock, blaring the sound so similar to the one in his dream. He quickly shut it off and slumped back in his pillow. He felt like he hadn't slept for days. He kept having the same dream over and over again and no matter how much he told himself that Italy was okay, he still felt like something inside him died.

Germany listened to sounds of the night life that surrounded him. He heard the crickets chirping their song outside and he formulated how warm it was outside at the moment. All you had to do was count the amount of chirps a cricket makes in fifteen seconds and add thirty seven to determine the temperature in degrees Fahrenheit. To calculate the temperature in degrees Celsius, you count the amount of chirps in twenty five seconds, divide by three, and then add four. Germany did both to help calm his mind. He first calculated Fahrenheit and got seventy five degrees. He then did the difficult math and got twenty-three point eighty something degrees Celsius. By the time he was finished calculating both degrees, he had been up for nearly forty five minutes. Germany sighed and stayed in bed, hearing his brother's light snoring from the basement.

_Ding Dong_

Germany jumped at the sudden sound and looked at his alarm clock. It was five forty nine in the morning! _Who would be visiting at this hour?_ Germany asked himself as he quickly got out of bed. His brother's snoring had stopped and he heard grumbles coming from down below. The doorbell rang again and there was a light knock at the door. The German swung the door open before the bell and knocking became more persistent and saw two people jump back.

"I-Italy?" Germany asked in surprise, "R-Romano? What are you two doing here?"

"It's been two weeks Mr. Germany." Italy smiled happily, "You promised you would help me get stronger by training with me." Italy peered into the house and waved, "Hello Mr. Prussia! How are you this morning?"

"Tired." Prussia grumbled, "This isn't awesome. I was having a really good dream before the doorbell woke me up."

"You and me both pal." Romano sounded grouchy, "Veneziano woke me up so I can drive him here. He kept bothering me so I had no choice!" Romano examined Germany and snorted, "You don't even look like you're ready for this stupid training session."

"We'll I wasn't expecting Italy until later in the day." Germany sighed, "Well, since you're here, we might as well have breakfast. Did you eat?"

Italy gave the ground a sheepish look, "I was sort of too excited to eat…"

"I'll make you something then." Germany allowed both Italians inside before heading into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm heading back to bed. This is way too early for the awesome me to be up." Prussia headed back to the basement.

"Potato bastard, since I'm forced to be here, I'll have to crash on your couch until I can actually think straight!" Romano went into the living room and instantly fell asleep as soon as his head hit the arm of the couch.

"Romano!" Italy whined, "You should train with us."

"Just, leave him Italy." Germany said quietly, "He's not used to the training regimen I put you through back in World War II."

"Was I?" the Italian asked ask he came into the kitchen.

"Actually, you skipped out on training one too many times by either running away or pretending to be sick."

"O-Oh…I see." Italy was quiet for a moment with his head bent down, "Maybe if I knew what was going to happen to me, I would have actually trained."

"Nobody could have predicted what happened." Germany stated as he cracked some eggs and started beating them, "It was unexpected. You shouldn't blame yourself."

Italy watched as Germany separated the beaten eggs into two bowls and added slices of tomato to one and some meat to the other. He mixed both bowls until he was satisfied and put them onto two different frying pans. The Italian watched as the German made scrambled eggs and put them onto two separate plates. Germany gave the eggs with tomato in it in front of the waiting Italian and he kept the one with meat to himself. Italy took a tentative bite out of his food before he gave in to a satisfied moan.

"This is really good Mr. Germany!" the Italian beamed up at the other nation, "Who taught you how to make this?"

"You did actually." the German's face flushed a little, "I got tired of you making pasta for breakfast so I asked you what you ate other than pasta and you gave me a lecture on tomatoes. You then remembered that Spain made Romano eggs with tomatoes in them and you then proceeded to teach me how to make it. I just went and added wurst to mine to accommodate to my tastes."

"So…I can't have pasta for breakfast then?"

"Only if you do a good job in training, but right now we need to see if your body is capable of what I have planned for you."

"Yes sir!" Italy managed to salute with the correct hand and started to shovel his food down his throat.

"Italy, you should slow down." Germany grabbed his friend's wrist so he would listen, "You will get sick if you eat that fast. There is plenty of time to train."

"But Romano said you had me train at five o'clock sharp."

"You were just released from the hospital. I'm not going to make you strain your body. We'll start small and then move up. But we first need to see if your body is actually capable of training. As we train, I'm going to be asking how you feel. I don't want to see you lying about your condition at all, especially to me. Right now, I'm liable and if something happens to you, I will be blamed. So try to take it slow, okay?"

Italy nodded and Germany allowed him to continue eating. The Italian made sure he ate slower and he even tried to match his eating speed with Germany's. Once both nations were finished eating, Germany quickly changed into some suitable clothes and lead Italy outside to a spacious backyard that had training equipment already set up. The German allowed his friend to wander about, examining everything and getting used to the temperature outside. Italy found himself encircling the training ground and noted it looked more like an obstacle course than anything else he had ever seen. When he circled back to Germany, the German had a stop watch and a mat set up. He watched as Italy came back and stared at him with a questioning gaze.

"Right now, we'll be doing some stretches to help loosen up the body." Germany stated.

"Why do we need to loosen up the body?" Italy asked

"So we don't get hurt during training. Back in World War II, you went and hurt yourself one too many times because you were late for training and therefore didn't do the stretches Japan and I did. When you went and nearly sprained your ankle, I would make sure you did some sort of stretch so you didn't actually hurt yourself." Italy nodded so Germany continued, "Now, you must remember, your body was weakened because of the accident. If you feel you can't stretch out farther than you can, don't attempt to. You will only get hurt, understand?" another nod from the Italian, "Good. Now then, let's get started."

Germany first showed Italy how to do some simple arm stretches. Pulling one arm over his chest and locking it in place with his other arm, the Italian had to hold it for ten seconds and then repeat with his other arm. Italy thought it was simple enough and his arms felt slightly uncomfortable. He reported to Germany that his skin felt like it was being pulled at and the German went and made it so he stretched his arm in a less stressful way.

Then they moved on to leg stretches. Germany demonstrated by showing two simple stretches. One was where you had to go and pull your leg back so your foot was almost touching your bottom balancing on the other leg for ten seconds and then switched to the other. The other stretch had you go and pull your knee close to your stomach as you balanced on one leg for ten seconds and then switched. For both of the leg stretches, Italy found himself nearly falling and Germany had to rush over to him so he didn't fall on the ground. The German found himself being used as a support system, which he didn't mind too much. He was able to see that the Italian couldn't stretch his legs that far and the soft hands on the German's shoulder seemed reassuring to Germany. It almost made him feel at peace.

The next stretch was probably Italy's favorite stretch in the world: the ankle stretch. Germany explained that all he had to do was stand on his toes for three seconds and then putting back all the weight back on the whole foot. Italy saw this as rocking back and forth, except he couldn't rock onto his heels. He thought of it as rocking forward and back to the standing position. He did this stretch effortlessly, and started to hum a tune to himself. Germany watched his Italian friend with a small smile. He didn't realize how much he missed his friend goofing off during training sessions. The German almost felt like the stress was leaving his system as he watched Italy humming and rocking with his eyes closed. After a few more seconds of Italy stretching, Germany made them move on.

Germany then announced Italy had to go and do and do jumping jacks. Italy knew too well what jumping jacks were. You jump up and spread your legs out and lift your hands above your head. Then you jump again, put your feet at attention and bring your arms down to your sides. It was a tiring exercise Italy done in past. When exactly? He didn't know, but he did a lot of them. He proceeded to tell Germany that and the German seemed both pleased and surprised at the same time.

"Maybe your memory will get better quicker than we all expected." Germany sighed with a smile, "Until then, do ten jumping jacks."

Italy seemed disappointed that he had to go and do the exercise anyway. When Germany saw the reluctance, he asked Italy if the Italian really wanted to get stronger. Italy nodded enthusiastically and did the jumping jacks. By the time he was done, he felt sore and out of breath. Germany frowned and put a gentle hand on his panting friend's shoulder. He took hold of the Italian's wrist and checked his pulse. His heart was going fast, but not dangerously fast. The German sighed with relief and made Italy sit for a little bit as he disappeared into the house. Italy caught his breath and Germany returned with a glass of ice water which the Italian drank thirstily.

Germany then led Italy to the mat and had him lay down on his back, knees up. He explained to Italy that he had to go and do some sit ups. A groan came from the Italian. He knew that sit ups could be worse than jumping jacks, no matter where you did them. He also had a nagging feeling that he did these relentlessly before. Reporting this to Germany seemed to make the German's mood lighten up more, but he still had to go and do the sit ups for one minute. When the minute was over, Italy barely made it to fifteen and he was more out of breath than he was when he did the jump jacks. The Italian's face was red and had hot sticky sweat on his forehead that tickled as it made a slow decent down his face. Germany gave him more ice water to keep the Italian hydrated and went back into the house just to return with a cold rag. Italy wiped his face, feeling the relief of the cool cloth on his skin.

Germany allowed his friend to relax for five minutes before he decided to make Italy do push-ups. A louder groan came from the Italian. Italy knew for a fact that push-ups were even worse than sit ups and jumping jacks combined. The nagging feeling became even stronger. He trained like this before, but he had a feeling that his body was stronger back then. But…he felt that it wasn't with the German that he trained like this. It was some other time that he couldn't figure out the exact date to. Italy nonetheless reported his feelings, even though he knew Germany was going to make him do the exercise. For some reason, the worry seemed to make the German less scary, less intimidating, when he said he felt like something was familiar. The Italian liked making Germany feel this way, so he spoke up. Again, Italy had to do push-ups for one minute and the German had to stop the Italian half way through. Italy was having so much trouble pushing his body up, he wasn't even breathing. Within the time Italy was doing push-ups, he only did one.

Germany quickly made Italy take several deep breaths, gave him more water to drink, and basically sprayed the Italian with the hose just to cool him off. _Maybe he isn't quite ready for training yet._ Germany thought as he made the water run down Italy's neck. _Then again, _the German smiled as the Italian giggled, _Italy is here to get stronger. I'll help him with that much._ Italy laughed as the German sprayed him and he went and ran about, trying to avoid the water. Training, to the Italian, seemed like he was on vacation. At least, that's what the German was making it seem like. Germany smiled at his laughing friend and surprisingly had trouble getting the water to hit the Italian. Then…an idea sparked in his head. Italy seemed to be in a playful mood. So why not incorporate that into the training? Sure, he should be serious with the Italian, but with him recently being released from the hospital, he might as well try to make it less stressful.

"Italy." Germany bent the hose to stop the water flow.

"Hm?" Italy looked at the German curiously, "What's wrong Mr. Germany?"

"I want you to pretend this is a battle field. We have several things at our disposal for weapons."

"What weapons?" the Italian tilted his head and confusion shone in his eyes, "Are you talking about the water?"

"Sort of-" Germany started.

"Oh!" Italy bounced and smiled, "So that means you have water guns and water balloons too?"

The German was dumbstruck. He remembered that Italy had purchased him those exact items a few years back. They were in his basement, never used because of all the paper work and meetings that have been going on. He was originally planning on just having Italy dodge the water from the hose almost as if they were bullets and he was fending for his life, but the water guns and balloons would make it seem a bit more like warfare. The pause made Italy look down embarrassed. The Italian didn't really think such a serious guy had the supplies. He thought that he should just ask. He just felt like he had to.

"That's actually a good idea Italy." the German's voice made the Italian's head snap up to see Germany with a smile, "You bought me those exact same things a while back. It will be nice to have a use for them."

"Can I help set up?" Italy ran after Germany, suddenly feeling excited.

"I don't see why not." Germany laughed lightly as he saw Italy dash inside urging him to hurry up.

* * *

><p>The sun rose higher into the sky, warming up Germany's backyard. Two badly made forts stood tall and a head peeped over the side of one of the forts. <em>It's too quiet on Mr. Germany's side. <em>Italy thought as his head retreated back behind the fort. He was spotted in different color dyes that were in the water guns and water balloons, making him look like a rainbow. Germany thought it would be a good tactic so they knew who got hit "fatally" with the "bullets" and the "grenades". Luckily Germany had many food coloring supplies from when Italy would come over for Easter and want to look for eggs. The Italian made so many Easter eggs…Germany didn't even know how Japan hid them all so effectively.

It was Italy who suggested they make the forts out of the training ground that looked so much like an obstacle course. Germany nodded and accepted the idea as long as they went and put everything back the way they found it. Italy wasted no time in making his fort, but the equipment was heavy. He couldn't really move anything without having to rest. Germany saw this and helped Italy make his fort, giving him some of the better items. Germany then went and made his, allowing Italy to explore his. It was only fair since the German knew the layout of Italy's fort, so he had to give Italy a fair advantage in knowing his fort too. They separated the ammunition equally and then went off to their forts.

Italy frowned as he rubbed at his stained clothes and skin. Germany was really good at making sneak attacks on the poor Italian. Italy "died" in every war they had. The Italian still had to go and make a splash of color on the German. Italy quietly made his way to his ammunition, seeing how much he had left. For the current war they were playing, Italy found he had less than he thought possible. Germany had laid out traps which got Italy to waste his ammunition. The Italian's frown deepened with disappointment and he collected what little ammunition he had left. _Time to go and pay Mr. Germany a visit._

Italy peered over the wall again and saw no signs of the German, "What are you planning Mr. Germany?" he thought out loud.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Italy." Germany's voice came from behind and Italy immediately jumped forward and hid behind the adjacent wall narrowly avoiding the purple liquid that came out of the German's gun, "You're getting quicker Italy. I have to admit that. But you can't keep dodging me. You have to attack at some point."

Italy ran to the other side of his fort screaming, "I surrender!"

"You can't surrender Italy." Germany's voice sounded like he was mocking the poor Italian and it was almost a sing song voice, "Surrendering is a sign of weakness."

Germany followed Italy, just to lose him after the Italian turned the corner. The German listened intently for the Italian's breathing. He was able to use Italy's weakened state to his advantage by listening for the Italian's panting. No matter how hard Italy tried to hide it, Germany was able to hear it. As Germany listened, he found he couldn't even hear Italy's panting. _Either he found a way to quiet himself or something bad happened._ Germany thought with a quickened heartbeat. He hoped it wasn't the latter of his thoughts. Germany cautiously moved forward, listening to the silence that surrounded him. By the time he looked through every nook and cranny of Italy's fort, he was in full blown panic. Germany quickly went to circle the Italian's fort when he saw something flying his way. Germany ducked out of the way and heard a splash. _A water balloon?_ Germany thought as he heard laughter.

"Mr. Germany shouldn't leave his ammo unattended." Italy laughed with glee.

"How did you get over there?" Germany yelled as he avoided another water balloon.

"I ran. How else?" Italy catapulted more water balloons and Germany ducked behind his enemy's fort for protection.

Germany smiled at the challenge, "When did he get so smart?" he said to himself as he looked for a way back to his own fort.

"Remember Mr. Germany, you can't surrender!" Italy laughed. He was having a bit too much fun having the upper hand.

_Might as well go in suicidal._ Germany thought and ran toward his fort. Italy threw several water balloons at once as the German zig zagged across the yard, avoiding all the water balloons. He entered his fort, unharmed and with only a few splotches of purple on his clothing. The marks told him that he wasn't injured fatally, but he could possibly have a few bruises from this battle. Germany heard shuffling in his ammunition room. He was surprised Italy wasn't surrendering. _He must finally understand what position he is in._ Germany thought as he quietly made his way to where Italy was. Several water balloons suddenly came out from the entrance, making Germany yell with surprise and duck behind a wall.

When the balloons ceased, Germany poked his head out and saw Italy ready with a water balloon and his gun in hand. Italy fired and Germany went back to safety. When Italy went back to get more ammo, Germany took the chance to fire and ducked away when Italy threw more water balloons his way. This exchanged kept going on for several minutes. Neither of them had been hit at all with all that had been going on and Italy had run out of water balloons. This became evident when Germany narrowly avoided a stream of water that came at him his way. Italy "grazed" the German's shoulder before retreating back to safety. Both of them waited in silence for a moment before jumping out and pulling the triggers on their guns. Mist sprayed both of them and that could only mean one thing…

"A tie?" Italy asked with wonder.

Germany chuckled, "We both lost this one Italy." The German extended out his hand and Italy shook it happily.

"That was pretty fun." Italy smiled big, "Is this how training always was?"

Germany frowned a bit, "No…training was never like this. We did what we were doing before this. We did what you would usually do during boot camp."

"Oh…" Italy's face paled a bit, "We'll have to start doing that soon, huh?"

"Yes, but…" Germany's face looked thoughtful, "Doing this was almost like training for strategy. You use your brain to solve problems instead of brute force."

"But we did use some brute force."

"Yes, but that was to put the strategy in motion." Germany smiled at his friend and put his arm around the Italian's shoulder, "We'll obviously have to build up your stamina and your body strength again, but we also need to get you to think strategically. Once we build up both, we can put them both together like we did today."

"Okay." Italy nodded with a smile

Italy and Germany walked toward the fort's exit, ready to continue training. As they neared the exit, there was a rush of air that cooled the whole fort. Soon, a large splash was heard and both Germany and Italy got hit. When the water was gone, Italy and Germany had colored water at their feet and their pants were dyed several colors. Both blinked with surprise and looked to see someone dripping wet with dyed water and bits and pieces of rubber from water balloons attached to him.

The figure shuddered and clenched his hands into fists and yelled at the top of his lungs, "What the hell!"

* * *

><p>AN: WAR GAMES... in water form. XDDD I always imagined Italy questioning why people went and did certai things while exercising. He's a curious nation. ^^ Also, som weird memories are come forth. What do they mean? He certainly never did exstenvive training like that with Germany, though he must have for Germany to be happier...or is he just waiting for Italy to jump up and say "Germnay! I remember everything!" and give his friend a big hug? We shall see as we continue with the story. I also hope you all know who got wet. If you don't, it will be revealed next chapter to ya. ;D But...where did all the water come from? A ton of water balloons? Was it a trap that Italy or possibly Germany set up to trick the other? A new character shall make his/her way into the story! Guess who it is...I dare you! XD

And the cricket thing is true. Though, I have failed since I over counted or fell behind or fell asleep trying to do the math. XD Now I want to do a water balloon fight with food coloring. It looks really fun the way I put it. XDDD


	5. Chapter 5

He groaned when a loud beeping noise awoken him from his sleep. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached out and blindly swiped his hand out to silence the noise. Every time his hand hit the air, his frustration grew. He groaned louder as the sound continued to disturb his sleep. He threw his hand out wildly, smacking his bed and finally the side table. He smiled to himself as he found the noise maker and hit it to give him peace and quiet. To his dismay, the noise maker fell to the floor with a clunk, the sound increasing its wail. He turned, giving up his quest for quiet and found himself falling on the ground.

"What the hell!" Romano's eyes flew open when he fell on the ground. His noise maker was by his head and when he picked it up; he found that someone was calling him. He answered his phone and screamed, "Why the hell are you calling me at so early in the morning bastard!"

"Sorry to disturb your slumber Romano." Dr. Frontieres' voice was heard on the other line. He didn't seem insulted at all and Romano was able to hear shuffling papers, "I called to check up on your brother, but if this is a bad time-"

"No!" Romano was wide awake now, "Listen, I'm…er, sorry about…um…"

"It's okay Romano. I'm used to it by now. It was my fault that I disturbed you, and I'm sorry for waking you up at such an hour."

"Better be you bastard." Romano yawned and disregarded Dr. Frontieres' sigh, "So you called about Veneziano?"

"Yes. Is he asleep as well?"

"If he is, he won't be for long." Romano sat up and looked at his bed, "Oi, Veneziano. The doc wants-" Romano stopped and blinked. His bed was nowhere in sight. Beside the Italian was a couch…but it wasn't even his couch. Romano rubbed his eyes and looked around the room he was in. He wasn't even in his room! "What the hell!" Romano shouted, "Where the fuck-" It dawned on the Italian that his brother woke him up early that morning to drive him to the one person he hated most.

"Romano, is everything okay?" Romano heard the doctor talking loudly.

"Yeah," he groaned as he brought the phone back up to his ear, "everything is fine…to a certain extent. Veneziano, is with the stupid potato bastard. Something about training."

"Your brother shouldn't be training yet! I still need to evaluate him. If I remember correctly, today he's supposed to come back for a checkup."

"Yeah, at three correct?"

"Yes. That's three hours from now."

"Wait, three hours?" Romano looked at a clock in the room and saw it was noon, "Shit! How am I supposed to get him ready in three hours?"

"Your brother is the only one with an appointment today." Dr. Frontieres said calmly, "I won't penalize you for being late."

"Okay, thanks doc. I'll get him ready to leave…and I guess you want to yell at the potato bastard for making my brother train today?"

"I'll call him after your brother's appointment. Try to have a nice day Romano."

"Yeah right." Romano muttered as he hung up the phone.

_Now where the hell is my idiot brother and that stupid potato bastard?_ Romano thought as he got off the floor. He heard muffled voices out back and he followed the sound. When he reached the backdoor, Romano saw his brother with Germany inside what looked like a poorly made fort. _What the hell were they doing all day?_ Romano sighed and opened the door. He marched over to them, ready to yell at Germany for making his brother train when he was just released from the hospital. He was at the entrance of the fort in a matter of seconds and he felt something tug at his ankle. Before Romano had time to look down, a large mass fell on top of him and within a matter of seconds he was soaked. The Italian looked at himself and saw that his clothes were dyed different colors that had muddled together. The muddled water dripped off his skin and he started to shake. He glared at his brother and Germany who looked at him in surprise. His hands were balled into fists.

"What the hell!" Romano shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>"Romano!" Italy rushed forward and tried to remove some of the water from his brother's clothing.<p>

"You. Stupid. Potato. BASTARD! Why the hell am I covered in colored water!" Romano examined his brother and his frown deepened, "And why the hell is Veneziano stained in several fucking colors?"

"Romano, we were training." Italy tried to calm his brother down, "We reenacted a hypothetical war with colored water. I just died in them all."

"Except this last one." Germany looked above the fort entrance and saw a net that was hanging limply, "This last one was a tie…um, Italy. Did you set up all of the spare water balloons in a net?"

"No, I thought you did that just in case I snuck in…you didn't do it?"

"No…I was mostly in your fort…"

"Then who the hell did it!" Romano shouted, "You two were the only ones out here!"

"I'm sorry Romano, you weren't the intended target." Japan appeared behind Romano with a small smile, "You seemed to have forgotten to call me about training Germany. I came over to see if we were going to train, just to find the training session had already started. I noticed the unused water balloons and decided to participate."

"I'm sorry Japan." Germany looked at his Japanese friend, "I was going to call you, but Italy came earlier than expected. I didn't want to bother you."

"I appreciate the consideration." Japan nodded, "Again, I apologize Romano."

"Yeah, yeah." Romano waved his hand in irritation and glared at Germany, "You're lucky Veneziano has a doctor's appointment today, or else you would be having your face kicked in."

"W-What?" Italy blinked in confusion, "You set the appointment for today? Why didn't you tell me?"

"If you didn't wake me up at four in the morning, I would have told you at nine!" Romano shouted, "You have less than three hours to get ready for the damn appointment. Get inside and get cleaned up." Romano tugged Italy away, "And you better hurry it up. I now have to get cleaned up too damnit." Romano quickly looked back and gave Germany the evil eye. "The doctor is going to speak with you afterwards potato bastard! He wasn't supposed to train until he got the damn doctor's permission first!"

Both Italians disappeared inside and the German sighed. He felt a headache coming and he knew that going inside will only make it worse. Slowly, Germany put his equipment back the way it was with the help of Japan. Japan stayed quiet, following the German's directions in where to put the equipment. But several side glances and he saw that Germany wasn't himself. The German looked like he was spacing out and the equipment, although put back in their proper spaces, were a bit disorganized. Japan knew that Germany was serious about cleaning and keeping things organized, and he seemed to be trying his best to keep that reputation up, but the German just couldn't pull through. After the last of the equipment was away, Japan looked up at Germany with concern.

"Germany, are you alright?" the question seemed to startle the German, "You aren't really being yourself."

Germany looked at Japan carefully before answering, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Germany…I can see that you're not okay. I'm sorry for probing, but…" Japan examined the German closer, "it looks like you haven't slept. Ever since the mine field incident, you haven't been yourself."

Germany could only stare at the Japanese man in front of him. It still surprised him how much one look told Japan. Reading the mood was Japan's specialty, but the German was still surprised at how much he could really see in people. With a sigh, Germany decided to drop the act. All the stress he was feeling the past weeks went and showed on his face. Leaning against a piece of equipment, Germany sighed and massaged his temples. It was also then Prussia came running out of the house with something flying after him.

"I just wanted to get a towel!" Prussia shouted. He winced and rubbed his head, feeling a bump forming on the spot he got hit with the projectile. The Prussian spotted his brother and walked up to the German as if nothing happened, "Yo West! The awesome me has come to tell you that all your house guests aren't welcome. No offense to Japan and the Italys, but I need my space." Prussia then noticed Germany's face, "O-Oi West…are you okay?"

Germany shook his head, "Remember what you told me in the car two weeks ago?"

"O-Oh…"Prussia scratched the back of his head, "What's on your mind?"

"W-Well…" the German didn't know where to start.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Japan suggested.

"Not exactly…" Germany felt awkward, "There has been this…dream I have been having."

"Naked women?" Prussia asked and Germany punched him while Japan looked away embarrassed, "It was a joke!"

"Maybe you should be a little more serious Prussia." Japan muttered quietly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Prussia said rubbing his head, "that wasn't awesome West." Germany glared at his older brother. "I'm sorry okay? Now what was this dream really about?"

The German sighed and rolled his eyes, "The mine field." Prussia and Japan's faces showed surprise. "I have been having the same dream ever since Italy got out of the hospital."

"Are you just dreaming about the incident?" Japan asked.

"No. It's…different. Sure, I'm in the mine field, but I don't know what I'm looking for until I hear Italy calling for help. When I do find him, I try to run to him so he doesn't get crushed by a tree, but…I can never reach him. He always dies before I can get to him, and to tell you the truth…once I wake up…I can't help but feel that Italy is dead."

"You feel that way because Ita lost his memories, so he's not truly himself." Prussia slapped Germany's back with a smile, "We'll help him recover those lost memories, don't worry about it."

"I'm afraid your wrong there Prussia." Japan had a sad face, "I feel the same whenever I see Italy. I may have not hung out with him as much as Germany did, but I still know him more than everyone else other than Germany. He's going to the doctor today and he didn't even look the least bit scared. Italy usually doesn't like going to the doctor, even if it's just for a checkup."

"Both of you are overreacting!" Prussia laughed, "Just you see. Once he gets his memories back, he'll be the same old Ita we all know and love."

Prussia strolled back toward the house to see if he can get back in without getting something thrown at him. Germany and Japan looked at each other, their faces mirroring each other's doubt. Even though they wanted to be hopeful, they knew that the accident changed their friend. The changes so far had been small, but they both worried that there was a possibility that Italy would continue to change and not be the same person they knew. Germany sighed and pushed a hand through his hair and worry became obvious in his facial expressions.

"Maybe…Prussia's prediction will be right?" Japan didn't look too hopeful.

"I would like to believe him…but he doesn't know Italy like we do. The only ones who will probably understand are Spain, Romano, Austria, Hungary and…" Germany sighed, "France." The Frenchman's name came out with spite and hatred, "That is if France has any common sense to know that Italy isn't himself."

Japan looked up at the German curiously, "You blame France what happened to Italy, don't you?"

"Well I don't blame Switzerland if that's what you're asking." Germany didn't mean to snap, but he couldn't help it. Because of France's actions and perverted habits, Italy was hurt beyond imaginable. The German sighed, "I'm sorry Japan. You don't deserve to be on my bad side."

Japan nodded, "It's perfectly understandable. France went too far and I must say that I am also disappointed with him."

Germany nodded with understanding. He at least felt better that someone was at least on his side. It seemed that everyone blamed Switzerland, except Romano who blamed the German. Germany walked back to his house. It was already past noon and he had to go and cook lunch before his brother tried to. He opened the door and took a step inside.

"Bye Mr. Prussia!" Italy laughed as he walked right into the German.

They both stumbled and it was Germany who made sure they did fall. He righted the Italian and their eyes locked. Italy's smile was hypnotizing and the Italian's hazel eyes swam with joy. As Italy looked into Germany's eyes, he felt like they could see right through him and the Italian felt like he could swim in them. That feeling was only felt once before, and it made the Italian's heart speed up. Germany noticed Romano's angry stare and he could barely hear the enraged Italian's voice over the deafening thumping in his ears. Germany then noticed he hands were on the Italian's waist and that Italy's hands were on his chest. He blushed and stepped away with a nervous cough.

"S-Sorry Italy." Germany was embarrassed, "I should have been watching where I was going."

"It was my fault Mr. Germany." Italy's face was pink but he was smiling, "I should have made sure nobody was coming in."

"Jerk." Romano muttered and lightly pushed his brother forward, "You're lucky my brother got ready quickly. Though you are getting the bill for the dry cleaning and you had better hope his skin isn't stained for life bastard!"

"Bye Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan!" Italy waved and started to pull his brother forward, "I hope we can train like that again!"

"Not unless the doctor says otherwise." Romano shouted more towards the German than his brother.

"Italy, wait!" Germany walked over to the Italian brothers.

Romano stepped in front of his brother and Italy just laughed, "Romano, just get the car started. This won't take long."

"Two minutes." Romano glared at Germany before stomping away.

"Seriously…why does he hate me?" Germany said out loud which made Italy laugh. Germany couldn't help but smile.

"So what is it Mr. Germany?"

"That. You don't have to be so formal. You could just call me Germany."

"Germany…" Italy tested the name, "Sounds kinda funny without Mr. in front…but it sounds right." The Italian smiled, "Okay, thank you M- I mean Germany. That's going to take some time getting used to."

"Maybe it will sink in quickly." Germany said hopeful, "Also, you don't need to be formal with Japan. We're all friends."

Italy nodded with his newly acquired information, "I'll have to remember that…do you think we can still train tomorrow?"

"Maybe not tomorrow. I have a lot of stuff to do, but you can stop by if you want."

"But…do you think we can still train?" Italy's eyes looked down at the ground sadly.

"If we can't do what we were doing today, we can still work on strategic training with Japan." Germany smiled softly.

Italy beamed up at Germany, "That's good." The sound of a car honking made them both jump. Italy looked behind him to see Romano glaring at Germany, "Well, thank you Germany. I'll visit to tell you what the doctor said!" With that, the Italian ran to the car and Romano sped off once his brother was safely inside.

* * *

><p>AN: So short... Anyways, I updated. ^^

Japan was the culprit? Did I surprise anyone? No?...Yes?... XDDDD We all know Japan can do that because he's a ninja. Anyways, there is more worry. Does that mean that this has angst? I'm confused by the word...angst...tell me if I should change the subject matter.

The next chapter is us traveling with our beloved Italians to the doctor. So yes...we still have Romano. He has been in all my chapters...why? Is it because there is no good GerIta without a little drama from our lovable older Italian? Or is it because Romano is playing an important role in the story? Only I shall know and you must find out by making me update! XDDDD

Info? Info? Where art thou info? Did I not include thee because I got lost in my fangirlism? Or is it because I couldn't find any place to put thee...ye...idk. XDDD No info it seems. Unless the story itself is info to you, then eat it slowly. XDDD

Anyway...I'll try to update soon. For you all.


	6. Chapter 6

"Took you long enough!" Romano shouted as he sped away from Germany's house, "What the hell were you two talking about? Wait, don't tell me. The bastard is going to be getting an ear full from the doctor anyway."

"You say that like your happy he's going to get in trouble." Italy frowned as he quickly buckled himself up.

"The potato bastard deserves it." Romano smiled, "He should know better than to make you train when you just got out of the hospital."

"But I asked him to train me!"

"He's the one who set the date last I remember."

"Romano, why don't you like M- I mean, Germany? He's really nice."

Romano shook his head, "One, he changed you when you decided to become friends with the bastard. Two, he went and caused your memory loss."

Italy sighed, "You don't know that."

"I do know! Who else can you believe? I was the last person you saw before you left to go to that bastard's place. _I_ made you remember that!"

Italy's head drooped and he turned his attention out the window. Romano had been helping him regain his memory and the only new outcome was him remembering he was going over to see Germany. Even though that became his most recent memory, everything between was still…fuzzy? Italy wasn't sure. All he knew was he was at war with someone and then he wants to go see Germany during a time he isn't at war. It confused him greatly, especially since he felt that he and Germany were supposed to be close, yet he felt so distant from the German man.

"Still" Italy muttered, "just because I went to see him, doesn't mean he's the cause of my memory loss. He really is a nice guy."

"He isn't as nice as you think he is." Romano snapped, "Just wait until you remember what he did to us when our boss got us out of the Second World War. Makes me sick just thinking about it."

"It couldn't have been that bad if I stayed friends with him afterwards." Italy sighed and put a hand to his head.

He winced as it started to pound and he knew that either he was going to remember something or fact was going to get muddled up with fantasy. This same exact thing happened when Romano was pressuring him to remember the day of the accident. The headache had gotten so bad, Romano went as far as to make his brother lie down and take a small nap. Once the headache went away, Italy was able to recall the morning he left to see Germany. Romano had to smooth over a few of the details since Italy thought he danced with the Pasta King who crowned the Italian ruler of Pasta Island. But that was only part of a dream he had when Romano made him rest.

Romano looked at his brother and saw the look of pain on Italy's face, "Hey, are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Just a headache." Italy closed his eyes, "Can we just drop this for now? I'm tired."

"Y-Yeah." Romano looked at the road, "Whatever you want fratello. Just take a nap. It will be a while before we get to the damn doctor's office."

* * *

><p><em>W-Where am I? He thought as he looked around. He was in a clearing that was dotted with wild flowers of all sorts. The grass was a luscious green that made it up to his ankles and it swayed peacefully with the breeze. A few trees were in the distance and he could see the leaves dancing with the breeze and in time with the grass. The sky was a bright blue and very few clouds were scattered across it. This place is beautiful! How did I end up in a pretty place like this? Then he heard a sudden scream.<em>

_Someone's in trouble! He ran toward the sound of the scream. He was scared stiff of what he would find. The place was too pretty to be tainted by something horrible. Who would taint such a place? He ran forward and then heard laughter right beside him. Skidding to a stop, he saw two children on the ground. One looked like a little girl in a maid's green uniform with a white frilly apron. She had a bandana to keep her hair back but it couldn't contain a single curl that poked out to the left side of her head. T-That's me! He thought with a surprised smile. How did I not recognize this place before? This used to be a field in the back of Mr. Austria's house. The other child he recognized easily. It was hard to forget the gold trimmed black hat and the black cloak that covered the other child. But what had him smiling most was the blue in the other child's eye and the redness on his cheeks._

"_I-Italy, I-I'm sorry." the other child stepped away and looked down at the ground, "I-I didn't mean-"_

_The younger Italy laughed, "It's okay Holy Rome. You just startled me. I wasn't expecting to find you out here."_

"_W-Well we were playing hide-and-go-seek." Holy Rome muttered as he shyly offered his hand._

"_Si." Italy smiled and took hold of the empire's hand and was lifted to his feet, "__Gratzie__ Holy Rome! You're a really good hider."_

"_T-Thank you." the redness on Holy Rome's cheeks spread across his face, "Um…what should we do now?"_

_Italy put a finger to his chin thoughtfully before breaking into a huge grin, "How about tag?" he reached out and tagged the empire's shoulder, "Your it!"_

"_W-What?" Holy Rome blushed as Italy ran away. He seemed a bit confused._

"_Come on Holy Rome!" Italy laughed, "Chase me!"_

_The empire put on a look of determination before going after the younger Italy. Both children ran past him and he smiled big and ran after them. It was nice to see Holy Rome laughing and smiling. He missed his rare smile so much…and those blue eyes that he always felt that he could swim in when he was younger. Suddenly the scenery changed. He was on a dirt road and he was running between trees. It looked like he was running in a forest preserve or possibly a park. He felt warm and out of breath. He slowed down and put his hands on his knees, panting. Why was he running again?_

"_Italy!" a serious sounding voice shouted, "You're not supposed to slack off during training."_

_He turned and saw Germany stopping just behind him. The German man frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing a black top that defined his muscles and he had his army pants and combat boots on. With his slicked back hair, he was very intimidating, especially since he didn't look the least bit worn out. He found himself trying to stand straighter around Germany and looked up at the taller man._

"_B-But Germany, we have been training for an hour now! Why is it we have to train for several hours at a time?"_

"_Italy, we are at war! We need to keep ourselves in top physical shape if we are to win. Now no more slacking! We need to run five more laps before we can have lunch."_

_WHAT? He was appalled by how determined the German was. He probably would be eating pasta by now. That makes sense in why I chose him to train me. He thought as he felt his shoulders slump. He is very strict…but that's not how our training session went. Wait, it started out that way, and then we made it fun._

"_Come on. Start running now!" Germany gave him a small push to get him moving, "The quicker we finish our laps, the quicker you can have your lunch."_

_Fun. The word bounced around in his head and he smiled as he jogged forward. He turned his head and smiled at the German man, "Hey, hey, Germany?"_

"_What is it?" the German grunted._

"_Is there a lake we can swim in?"_

"_No." Germany stated plainly, "You aren't getting out of training."_

"_Aw, but Germany!" he slowed down, forcing the German to stop and look at his pouting face, "If we can swim, we'd still be training. Swimming is a known exercise and I'll be less likely to get hurt. Water is known to make a sort of barrier around the body so you don't have to worry about anything other than a few scraps on me! Please Germany? Running is tiring and it hasn't gotten me anywhere except for retreating from England and all those other scary nations."_

_Germany frowned deepened and shook his head with a sigh. The German jogged forward and Italy sighed sadly. He couldn't convince him of anything can he? He moved his legs groggily and ran behind Germany. He was seriously tired of all this running. How does he keep running like this for hours on end? He thought as he looked at the back of the muscular German in front of him before looking down at the dirt road. It makes no sense!_

"_There is a lake a few more miles from here." Germany said out loud making his head snap up. The German had slowed enough so they were running side by side. A thoughtful look was on his face and his blue eyes had softened up a bit. "We can go there and swim for the rest of the training period."_

"_Yay!" he jumped up and hugged the German man who's face went red for a moment, "Thank you Germany! You truly are the best."_

"_J-Ja…" he returned the hug and started to run slightly faster._

"_Hey, hey, Germany?"_

"_Yes, Italy?"_

"_Can we race there? I bet I can beat you!"_

_The German looked down at him and a faint smile showed on his face, "Really now? Okay then. The lake is straight off from here. Let's see who can make it there first."_

_He smiled and dashed forward. Looking behind him, he saw Germany thirty steps behind him with a smile on his face. He laughed and sped up even more._

"_You'll have to move faster than that Germany!" he giggled._

"_I think your losing speed Italy!" Germany's voice was right next to him, causing him to scream and the German chuckled. Even with combat boots on, Germany was moving at a fast pace that surprised him. "You better move faster if you want to win."_

"_I will beat you Germany!" he sped up and laughed, "Even if it's the last thing I-"_

_His foot caught on something and he fell face first and slid on the ground. He groaned and looked up to see a whole new scene. There were people in uniforms and they had guns. They were shooting each other through the smoke filled air and he realized he could almost barely see his surroundings. An explosion went off and people went flying along with large clumps of soil. Some of the clumps fell on top of him and he knew if he didn't move, he will be killed. He moved to a sitting position with a fast beating heart. How did he get in this situation again? He tried to get to his feet, but when he put pressure on his right foot, pain shot through his leg. He gave out a cry of pain and clutched his ankle. His touch caused even more pain to shoot through him and he whimpered at the sudden pain. Tears started to fall on the ground and he looked up to see if anyone could possibly help him. Someone noticed him, but charged at him with a murderous look._

"_Wah!" he shouted and fumbled with his gun that was strapped to his back._

_The solider charged at him and his gun slipped from his hands when the soldier arrived. The solider was in front of him with a raised gun and was shouting in a foreign tongue. He shouted for mercy as the gun hit him again and again, but the solider didn't seem to care. He heard a shot ring out, despite all the other bullets from the other guns, and the man fell on top of him. Blood poured through a bullet wound in the soldier's neck, an instant kill. The soldier's body trapped his leg and shot pain through it at the same time. He cried out and tried to push the heavy body off his injured ankle, but his arms couldn't even budge the dead body as they shook out of fear._

"_Italy!" Germany in an army uniform ran to him and pulled the dead man off him, "Italy? Italy, look at me!" the German forced him to look into the blue of his eyes and concern was evident in the German's expression. He cried and clung onto the German's arm who patted his head, "It's alright. Are you okay? You're not hurt?"_

"_M-My ankle!" He sobbed._

_Germany examined his ankle and his worried face became grim, "Damnit, your broke it Italy. I told you not to push yourself after the last time you sprained it."_

"_S-Sorry s-sir." He whimpered and looked down at the ground ashamed, "I-I j-just wanted t-to help."_

_The German's eyes softened and the German pulled the gun out of his hands, "It's jammed." he explained as he threw it away, "Let's get you out of here."_

_Germany picked him up in his arms and once the German made sure he didn't fall, he ran through the battlefield. The German focused on the road ahead, his blue eyes determined to get the one in his arms to safety. So he protected me through war? He thought as he stared into the blue eyes. What did I do to deserve such kindness? Germany told me I slacked off a lot. Why then did he go through so much to protect me? Should I be dead?_

_Staring into Germany's blue eyes made him not see the scene change. They were some place dark but he could see trees. The determined look quickly became one of worry on Germany's face. The blue eyes had a misty look to them and the worry looked like it was going to become permanent. He didn't like the look at all. It scared him and he tried to move so he could make the German smile. Pain shot through his whole body as he tried to move and all he could do was stare into the blue of Germany's eyes. The German spoke, but his words were muddled and there was a sudden loud ringing in his ears._

"_I don't understand." he said, "Can you speak louder?"_

_More worry came into the German's facial expression. Germany started to quickly carry him away. He soon caught sight of his brother. Why is Romano here? He thought as the eldest Italian ran up to them. He looks worried. Why is his voice muddled up too?_

"_Romano, I don't understand." He tried to explain, but once the words came out of his mouth, Romano looked very worried._

"_Veneziano_,_ you need to wake up!" Romano's lips moved, but it looked like the words didn't go with what he was saying._

_What's going on?_

* * *

><p>"Veneziano!" Romano shook his brother roughly, but the look of horror was still on the younger Italian's face. <em>What the hell is he dreaming about?<em> He thought as he shook his brother harder, "Veneziano, you need to wake up!"

Italy shot up and shouted, "I don't understand! Please, I don't-" the youngest Italian stopped and took in several deep breathes before realizing he was in the car with his brother.

"Oi, Veneziano! Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know." tears came to Italy's eyes and he looked at his lap, "R-Romano? During a war…did I break my ankle after recovering from it being sprained?"

The eldest Italian blinked, "Y-Yeah. I-I think that was WWII. But it could have been during the Cold War too. I-I'm not sure."

"G-Germany helped me a lot d-didn't he?"

Romano was quiet, but he scowled as he admitted, "Yeah, the potato bastard helped out. But he-"

"H-He trained m-me! H-He protected m-me!" Italy wiped at the tears that fell from his face, "W-Why did h-he go through s-so much j-just to protect m-me? I-I was u-useless…I did nothing!" He threw his fist into the passenger door window and broke it.

"What the hell!" Romano jumped and restrained his brother's arms, "Damnit Veneziano! What the hell were you dreaming about to get you this upset?"

Italy blinked at the broken window in confusion. _Did I just break that? _He thought with wonder. _Where was all that strength during the war?_ There was a dull throbbing in his hand and when Italy looked at it, he saw blood that started to drip on his pants. The pain slowly grew and tears started to flow slowly down his face. Italy shut his eyes closed and looked away.

"Shit!" Romano cursed. He looked around the car and found an old shirt in the back seat. "Here Veneziano." He grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around the injury, "Hold this and I'll get the door. Luckily we're at the damn doctor's office so he might fix it up for us."

Romano got out and went to the passenger side door. He kicked away as much glass as he could and opened the door and helped his brother out. The youngest Italian had tears streaming down his face and he was trying to keep his sobs quiet. Romano shushed his brother quietly and patted his back. They arrived in the doctor's office just as the minute hand hovered over the twelve. It was exactly three o'clock and Dr. Frontieres was waiting…in the waiting room?

"Why aren't you in the office?" Romano demanded.

The doctor looked up at them, "Ah! It seems I have been caught." he chuckled to himself as he stood up, "I come in here when the days are slow. I don't get normal patients anymore though so I guess every day is slow." Dr. Frontieres noted Italy's stained skin, but took more notice of Italy's tears and wrapped hand, "What happened?"

"He broke the damn passenger side window." Romano growled, "He was having a nightmare, I awoke him, and he…exploded." Romano shrugged at the last word.

The doctor nodded, "I…see. Italy, would you like your brother to come along?"

"W-Why would R-Romano come?" Italy whimpered.

Dr. Frontieres and Romano looked at him like he said he didn't like pasta. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed and he put a hand on Italy's shoulder, "Let's get going then. Romano will be here, in the waiting room. You can call him in whenever." He looked back at the eldest Italian, "Um…there are magazines and you could watch TV if you want."

"Yeah, yeah." Romano waved him away and sat down.

In Dr. Frontieres' office, Italy was told to remove the temporary bandage. The doctor looked at the gash in the Italian's hand and moved each individual finger. Italy winced and whimpered quietly. Dr. Frontieres frowned and brought out a weird machine. It was the size of a clipboard and when it hovered over the Italian's hand, it showed Italy's bones.

"Well, it's not broken." the doctor sighed with a small smile, "And the gash doesn't need stiches either. Let's just bandage it up." Italy nodded and Dr. Frontieres put stinging medicine on that made the Italian's eyes tear up. He shushed him quietly and wrapped a bandage around Italy's hand. Once he was done, he nodded with satisfaction and said, "Try to use your other hand for a few days. It's not sprained, so you should be painting again in no time."

Italy nodded, "Are you going to yell at Germany?"

Dr. Frontieres blinked, "Why would I do that?" he sat down in his chair and leaned back.

"He was training me."

"Ah, yes. I was supposed to approve of your health first."

"So…can I train with Germany?"

"What do you think?"

"Well…we were doing sit-ups, jumping jacks, and push-ups, but I couldn't really do them that well. But we trained with water guns and water balloons!"

"Did you?"

"Yes! And it was fun." Italy then started to babble about his training session.

Dr. Frontieres nodded and waited for the Italian to finish, "So because of the colored water, you skin got stained?" Italy nodded happily, "Well, it looks like Germany did my evaluation for me."

Italy tilted his head to the side, "He did? So can I train with him?"

"I will recommend light training to him." the doctor nodded, "At least he examined your limitations. He will know what sort of training you can do better than I."

Italy smiled and clapped his hands, "That's good. I like training with Germany."

Dr. Frontieres frowned, "Italy…may I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Last time we had a session…you said that you didn't like training. You said that training was tough and Germany was a bit too strict at times when you trained. Why are you so interested in training now?"

Italy blinked, "I…I know I didn't like to train from Germany but…did I hate it that much?"

The doctor shook his head, "Hate is a bit too strong. You just disliked it, but you said you did it because it was the only time Germany wasn't too busy to hang out with you."

The Italian's eyes fell, "But I skipped out on training…"

"Germany would always find you and bring you to training. There were very few times that you actually got out of training, and that was when you got sick."

Italy's eyes lifted and he smiled, "That's good."

Dr. Frontieres examined Italy carefully, "Italy…why do you want to train?"

Italy continued smiling, "I don't want everyone to worry about me."

"Italy, I know you wouldn't be smiling with that smile. What's going on?"

Italy's smile faded, "I mean it…I'm tired of people being worried about me…I don't want to be useless."

The doctor leaned forward, "Why do you think you're useless? Did you remember something?"

Italy nodded his head sadly, "A few days ago, Romano helped me remember that I was going to Germany's house the day of the accident. Then today…I had a dream."

"Is this the same dream your brother was talking about?"

"Yes. It started out nice. I saw Holy Rome and me playing. Then I was racing with Germany. Then Germany saved me from an attacking solider…the last bit I don't know. Germany and Romano were so worried…I don't even know where I was…"

Dr. Frontieres sighed, "Okay, that's a lot…let's start with the happier parts. So you were playing with Holy Rome?"

Italy nodded and a smile came to his face, "Yes. We were playing hide-and-go-seek when I found him and got startled. Then we moved on to playing tag."

"This has been the first mention of the late empire in a long time Italy."

"Holy Rome isn't dead." Italy stated as his smile turned into a scowl, "He's alive…I know it."

"Italy…I know you don't remember this, but we had a few sessions in the past where you believed Holy Rome wasn't dead. We came to the conclusion that he's-"

"Holy Rome isn't dead!" Italy shouted, "Unless you can prove it I won't believe it."

Dr. Frontieres jumped at the sudden outburst, "Calm down Italy. We established that long ago. If Holy Rome was alive and if he did remember his promise, he would have come looking for you."

Italy scowled with anger, "He's only being held up. How do you know if one of the other nations isn't holding him prisoner?"

"Italy, do you believe that an empire that of Holy Rome would be kept prisoner for over two hundred years?" the doctor asked gently.

"If nations could be at war for over one hundred years, then I think it's possible." Italy nodded and crossed his arms.

Dr. Frontieres was silent for a moment before sighing, "Alright then…let's supposed Holy Rome is alive and one of the other nations has been holding him prisoner for over two hundred years. Who would hold him prisoner and why? If I'm remembering my history correctly, France was the one who went to war with Holy Rome and he admitted to killing him."

Italy shook his head, "Big Brother France can't hold a grudge. He's one of the countries of love. Besides, I don't believe he killed Holy Rome…even if he thinks he did."

"Well…who else would have wanted to hold him prisoner and for what reason?"

Italy's head fell, "I-I don't know…I just know he's still alive."

Dr. Frontieres sighed, "Alright, we'll talk about this another time. What about that race with Germany?"

Italy immediately brightened up, "We were training at first, but then I asked him if we could go swimming. He refused at first, but then he said we could!" The Italian bounced in his seat with excitement. "Then I told him that I could beat him to the lake, and he said to see who could make it there first. He was surprisingly fast considering he was wearing his boots…"

The doctor chuckled, "He is an expert at training Italy. So what happened? Did you make it to the lake?"

The Italian shrugged, "When he caught up to me, I ran faster but then I tripped…" Italy's eyes fell to the ground and he frowned, "That was when I found myself in war…"

"What happened?" Dr. Frontieres leaned forward and rested his head on his folded hands.

"What is there to explain? I was at war. I couldn't see my surroundings, people were shooting at each other, and the ground was exploding!" Italy shook his head and looked down at his hands with a sigh. He closed his eyes and he could see the dream almost vividly. "I was on the ground too. I must have tripped or something, but when I tried to get up…I felt pain. I couldn't stand and a solider came running at me. I tried to get my gun and protect myself, but it slipped out of my hands and the man was beating me with his gun and shouting at me in a foreign tongue. Someone then shot him and he fell on my injury. I…I couldn't get him off and Germany came and helped me…." Italy looked up at the doctor and his eyes held tears to the brim. "Did I break my ankle during a war and Germany helped me? Did that really happen?"

Dr. Frontieres was surprised at being asked such a question, "I…I don't know. I have only been your doctor for twenty years. You never spoke of war before."

The tears fell from the Italian's eyes and he looked down, "I'm useless. I can't even protect myself during war."

"Italy, there are many situations in which we cannot protect ourselves. Everyone needs help at some point."

"I bet Germany never needed any help." the Italian sniffed and tried to wipe away the tears.

Dr. Frontieres was silent for a moment, "Germany did need help towards the end of WWII. Russia was taking land from him bit by bit, the Allies were closing in on Berlin…he needed help."

Italy looked at him surprised, "Why didn't he call for help?"

"I think he did, but it was too late by then."

"I would have helped him if I had known!"

The doctor shook his head, "You couldn't have." Italy looked at him confused. His head was tilted to the side slightly and his gaze was questioning. Dr. Frontieres didn't meet the Italian's eye. "Around that time…you sided with the Allies. You had tried to drop out of the war, but Germany went and attacked you for doing that and Japan declared war on you, forcing you to look to the Allies for help."

Italy's eyes widened, "I…I dropped out of the war? Is that what Romano meant before when he said our bosses got us out of the war?" A small nod from Dr. Frontieres and Italy was in tears.

The doctor stood up and patted the nation's shoulder lightly, "Everything is alright. That was in the past. It's best not to dwell on it…you said there was one part of the dream in which you didn't know where you were?" Italy nodded, crying silently and not even attempting to rid the tears from his face. Dr. Frontieres sighed and patted the Italian's shoulder in a comforting manner. "We'll talk more about the dream in our next session. I think you need a break."

"No, I want to finish…"

"Don't push yourself Italy. If you want to finish the session…you can call." Dr. Frontieres gave Italy his business card, "My cell phone is on there and you can call anytime. If you wish, call an hour after you return home and you can finish telling me about the dream."

Italy sniffed and started to remove his tears as he looked at the business card, "Gratzie…"

* * *

><p>AN: Ack! How long has it been since I have last updated? Too long! *face palms* Yeah, I have been working with catching up in my college class. I got behind and I'm almost caught up. Another reason why I haven't updated...I have gotten into rping. And guess who I rp. GERMANY! 3 I have been rping on dA and have two Germany accounts. One is AskLudwigBeilschmidt and the other is RP-LudwigBeilschmidt. So many Italy's out there, there is...and both my Ludwigs found their Italy. \(^3^)/

AskLudwigBeilschmidt has a 2P!Feli (the admin was the one who convinced me to get the account so Luddy can date her Feli. But so far the relationship seems to be like a Spamano. XDDD It's so cute and fluffy...sometimes. ;D But it also seems that Feli is like his 1P self...accidental or is my Luddy too fluffy for Feli's admin? Who knows, but I don't care. It's cute. /) and RP-LudwigBeilschmidt (who I call Lud to seperate him from my first Ludwig) is with Fem!Italy (aka Mia which is better than Daisy, don't you think?) So if you guys have rp accounts, go rp with them! XDDD Yeah, but since dA has been taking my attention from my school work, I had to go and ignore it. Which means I have been brain dead with my school work (I go on dA to release stress...) and I have been craving my GerIta so I finished typing this up to help me relax. ^^ Maybe I can update more this summer...I'm not sure. I start college right away in the summer, so we shall see.

Now...where do I go from here? I'm stuck so I'll have to work on France's Happy Ending? and Together Again and give this fic a break for now. I'm happy for any suggestions. Also, I have the first chapter of Tango de Lovino ready and there is another fic called Crazy, Stupid, Love (USUK). It starts out as FrUK and ends with USUK... It was originally a collab, but then my collab partner couldn't update so I'll have to do it myself. I don't mind though. So France and America will be facing off for England's love. I will be asking for your guys opinions for help. Tango de Lovino is a Spamano...but a certain rival of Spain seems to have Lovino's heart. Who? You shall see once I get a few more chapters typed up. ^^

Now...did you guys learn anything? Maybe a bit about WWII and about swimming...I don't know what else there is. XDDD So...I'll try to update! I have been brain dead for a while on my school work, so I might get some stuff up for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay everyone, I apologize for the very late update. I'm in college and my work likes to take my time away from typing. Also, this whole year of 2013, I had the bad luck of needing to go into surgery three times and my computer also broke on me, nearly making me lose what I had started typing and I also had writer's block. Updates for future fics will be slow unfortunately, but I am still alive! I will update as fast as I can but I will be adding some additional social media sites to my profile on here so you can have possible updates on what's going on if you decide to follow/watch me. And this chapter is shorter than what I wanted it to be, but I was running out of ideas unfortunately. DX But I got what I wanted in it and we can move on to chapter 8 (which I started a bit!). Enjoy everyone!

* * *

><p>There was a lot that was running through Romano's brain at the moment. His thoughts became muddled together and caused him to have a headache. But there was one thing that stayed crystal clear despite all of his jumbled thoughts: his brother. Yes, the eldest Italian was worried about his brother. He always worried about his brother, even when it didn't seem like it. Romano was glad that his brother didn't fret about going to the doctor. That meant he didn't have to drag the youngest Italian's butt into the office. But…Romano always went in with Italy. His brother never went in the room with the doctor alone. Sure, the eldest Italian didn't like having to go in the doctor's office with his brother. It was annoying and boring…but Romano could at least make sure the doctor didn't push his brother too hard and he could make sure his brother was comfortable in the room.<p>

Romano glanced back at the door to the office and his eyes narrowed slightly. _What the hell is going on in there?_ Romano thought as he got to his feet and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear to the door, trying to see if he could hear anything. Unfortunately, he only heard the sound of his own heart. Did his heart always beat that fast? Romano growled in frustration and moved away from the door. He didn't even know what he should do in a waiting room! Sure, you waited but waiting took forever. Romano glanced at the table full of magazines.

He sighed and sat back down, picking one of the flimsy books up and flipped through the pages idly. It was a medical book about Osteoporosis. He glanced at a few words that spoke of how osteoclasts broke away the bone and osteoblasts remade the bone and how the activity of osteoblasts decreased with age and the bone slowly gets eaten away by osteoclasts. "There is no way for certain to know the symptoms of Osteoporosis." the magazine stated, "It is a silent disease and you will only know you have it if you break a bone. Ways to prevent this harmful disease is to take in plenty of calcium and vitamin D and to exercise daily."

_I wonder if nations could get a disease like this…_ Romano blinked and threw the magazine on the table rubbing his eyes. "S-Stupid random thoughts…" the eldest Italian muttered and saw a remote by the magazine he just discarded on the table. _Maybe some TV will get my mind off of things… _Romano turned on the TV and flipped through several channels that had commercials until he landed on a reality show. _Damn, it's in Spanish! _Romano cursed to himself. Spain had taught him Spanish when he was younger, so he was able to understand what was going on, but his face held an annoyed expression. _Why do all of these damn reality shows have to be about love affairs and death?_ Romano thought with spite and watched the drama nonetheless.

Romano was a bit surprised at the part he came in. An attractive male stood in front of a very beautiful woman. They both looked sad, even though they were both holding hands. The man looked like he was confused and was staring at the ground while the woman was trying to catch his eye, looking like she was pleading. Usually, these reality shows were cheesy and the actors didn't even try to show any emotion. But these two actors actually looked convincing.

"_Lo siento..._" the male said slowly, "_pero no recuerdo..._"

The woman's eyes welled up with tears and she gripped his hands a bit tighter. _"¡_Sam_, por favor créame!_" she begged, "_Yo sé que el accidente afectó su memoria, pero créanme cuando digo que estuvimos juntos... que nos encantó mutuamente!_"

The man finally looked into the woman's eyes, looking confused and lost. _"¿_Phobe_ era esto? Siento, pero… no creo que yo pueda. Sient … que había algo entre nosotros excepto … parece tan distante que no parece verdadero._"

"_¿Cómo puedo demostrarlo?_" the woman asked, "¿_Cómo puedo mostrarle que teníamos algo?_"

The man was silent before he gently took his hands out of the woman's grasps. "_No lo sé._" he admitted, "_Pero no quiero saber._"

The man began to walk away, and the woman looked so heart broken. Tears trailed down her cheeks and a hand reached out to the man she loved. The hand soon dropped down to her side and she watched the man walk away, her gaze slowly moving to the ground. The woman whispered something that Romano couldn't catch before determination filled her eyes. Her head snapped up and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sam!" she called and the man stopped, but didn't turn to face her, "_Bésame._" The command was quiet, but her eyes were pleading. "_Bésame_, Sam." she said a bit louder, "_Demostrará que lo que teníamos no era sólo un sueño._"

The man turned around, his eyes flashing with even more confusion. He looked so lost; it didn't even look like he was ever going to fit back in with reality. Slowly, the man approached the woman who only looked into his eyes with determination. He stayed still a moment, staring at the woman before him before he leaned down and connected their lips. The woman kissed back, moving closer to deepen the kiss only to have the man pull away, as if he were flinching away from her. She looked up at him confused, her hand moving to cup his face, but the man moved away.

"_Lo siento_." he said quietly, looking more lost and confused than before, "_Pero…que no prueban nada._"

"Sam!" the woman cried, moving to kiss the man again….or maybe not. Romano wasn't sure. He had turned off the TV, starting to feel a sudden dread overcome him.

_W-What's going on here?_ Romano asked himself as he put a hand over his speeding heart. _Why did that damn show affect me so much?_ Romano scowled and pushed away his questioning thoughts and the TV show away. He had to do something to keep his mind off what he just felt. But what should he do? Romano glanced at the door that his brother and the doctor were behind. _It's been too damn long!_ Romano thought and his anger began to boil. _What is the idiot doing in there?_ Romano was just about to jump up and storm into the room, when he heard a small click. The eldest Italian blinked as the door opened up, revealing the doctor and Italy. Romano quietly sighed to himself, relieved that they could get out of the office and go home. The eldest Italian stood up and opened his mouth to speak, but the words he was about to say died in his throat. His eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?" an angry whisper came from Romano as his eyes found the doctor and he glared daggers into the man.

Dr. Frontieres looked at Italy who was wiping tears from his eyes, his eyes fixated on the business card he had given him. "We had a very emotional session Romano." he explained, "We ended the session early, but if your brother wants to continue the session he has to-"

"That's not what I mean!" Romano shouted causing both Italy and the doctor jump, "Look at him! Fucking look at my brother and tell me what you did to him!"

Romano's eyes looked into his brother's and all he could see was the same confusion and lost expression as the man that was on the TV. His brother didn't look like that before…or did he? The eldest Italian wasn't sure, but seeing that look on his brother was unforgivable. How could he not have noticed until now? Dr. Frontieres examined Romano a moment before turning to Italy. "Let me speak with your brother in private for a moment." he requested, "You can wait for him out by the car."

Italy nodded and disappeared while Romano moved his gaze to the ground. He was able to feel the doctor's eyes on him and he couldn't help but feel the need to glare at the doctor. "So you noticed it as well?"

Romano's eyes snapped up from the ground to look at the doctor. "W-What are you talking about you bastard?"

"Your brother had a certain look in his eye, one of being confused and lost." Romano was taken back a bit and Dr. Frontieres continued, "Your brother hides the look well, but when he is upset he can't hide it. It was showing through a little bit before as he talked about his training session, but you need to have a careful eye when looking for the signs."

"How…how do we…" Romano was lost for words.

"We wait and give him time." the doctor replied simply, "It's going to take more than a few weeks to feel like he belongs again. And I suggest you don't force him to remember his past. You may actually put in false memories instead of real ones."

Romano nodded. "I'll…make sure I don't go and force it upon him."

Dr. Frontieres nodded. "Good. Now have a nice day Romano and remember that if Italy wants to continue his session over the phone, he must wait an hour before calling me."

Romano just merely nodded with acknowledgement, not saying a word as he walked out of the doctor's office. The eldest Italian found himself in a conflicting fix. He wanted more than anything to push his brother to remember everything possible so they could both go back to doing what they normally did, but he didn't want to give Italy false memories. He didn't know what to do and he felt absolutely helpless. Romano made his way over to the car and stopped dead in his tracks. Italy was squatting down, picking up pieces of the window he broke and seemed to be lost in thought. But mixed with the very same look the man in the show had, there was sadness. Romano was possibly the first to see that the accident had affected the youngest Italian more than anticipated.

Of course the eldest Italian realized that Italy wasn't his usual self. He may have acted somewhat normal around the other nations, but back at home he was quieter…less like his usual peppy self since he had made it a habit to stare out his bedroom window. Romano realized just now that the youngest Italian was indeed lost in the world they both grew up in and was confused by a lot of the things that had seemed so normal just a few months prior. It hurt to see Italy like this when he was always so full of happiness that could lift even the lowest of spirits up. Romano sighed sadly, remembering how his brother used to act. His brother was lucky to be alive. But it seemed that even he was unlucky at the same time to be affected in such a way.

"Veneziano…" Romano said softly, putting a hand on Italy's shoulder. The youngest Italian looked up, a bit surprised by his brother's soft tone but looked at him attentively. "Drop the glass and get into the car. I'll drop you off at home and take it to get repaired later."

Italy simply nodded, tilting his hand to allow the broken shards to slide off his hand and hit the pavement. He was quiet as he opened the passenger side door, but hesitated in going in. "I'm sorry."

Romano raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you have to be sorry about? You did nothing wrong."

Italy's gaze just simply landed on the shattered glass on the ground as if that was all the proof needed to find him guilty. "I just lost my temper." he mumbled, "I was useless and everyone is always looking after me. I shouldn't have taken it out on the window of your car…"

"To hell with the car!" Romano exclaimed making Italy jump, "It was an accident! You don't have to apologize! You-" He stopped, seeing Italy's eyes wide, more confusion flooding into those amber orbs. "I'm sorry." Romano sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and avoided looking into Italy's eyes that looked so confused, "Just don't apologize for feeling what you did. It was an accident, so don't worry about it."

Italy nodded slowly, most of the confusion disappearing. "Alright." he said slowly as if he was hesitant, but a small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you Romano."

Romano simply nodded, giving his brother a small smile in return. In that moment, it was almost as if he was brother was back to normal. Everything felt normal again and the eldest Italian was enjoying it while it lasted. It would take some time for his brother to get back into the swing of things, but he wasn't going to let moments like these go by unnoticed. The moment was interrupted when a voice called out both of the Italian's names. Romano looked in the general direction of the voice and sighed with annoyance. _Why's he here?_ He thought as he crossing his arms as the man approached but Italy only smiled.

"Big Brother France!" the youngest Italian exclaimed.

"Hello Italy! Romano!" France smiled, giving them a friendly wink, "And Italy, just call me Big Brother, or just France. You're not a child anymore." Once he approached the Italian brother's, he ruffled Italy's hair, causing him to giggle, but Romano only glared at the other.

"Why are you here you French bastard?"

"I simply heard that Italy had a doctor appointment and came by to check up on him." France answered, "Are you heading in now?"

"No, we were just heading home." Romano spat, "Let's go Veneziano. I'm sure the doctor wants you to have bed-"

"Wait!" France interrupted, "What happened to your car?"

Romano realized that the passenger window can easily be seen as broken and with the glass he kicked to the side before, it didn't even look like Italy had broken it. The youngest Italian's head was hanging with guilt, but France didn't seem to notice. Romano just simply sighed, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?" he said, his voice sounding resigned though it caused Italy's head to snap up in confusion, "We found it broken when we got out and filed a report already. We can only head home and wait to see if they can catch the bastard who broke the damn thing."

France nodded slowly, looking at the damage with a careful eye. "Well, it would be dangerous if Italy was in the passenger seat." The Frenchman eyes jumped between the surprised Italians.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Romano asked, suspicion in his eyes, "I can take care of my brother! I can-"

"I know you can take care of Italy." France said quickly, "But he can cut himself if he drives with you. There's no back seat for your brother to sit in either. Why don't I drive him home? You can then get your car repaired."

"I'm not leaving my brother alone."

"I'll be there with him! I won't let him out of my sight."

Romano glared at France, unconvinced. Sure, France went and taught Italy the things he needed to know when he was younger and looked after him when a certain event happened, but that didn't mean the eldest had to trust him. Italy looked between his brother and France for a moment before moving closer to Romano and flashing him a smile.

"Hey, Romano." he said, "Don't worry about leaving me with Big Brother France." This caused Romano's eyes to flash over to Italy's in confusion. "I'll call if something happens. Or I can even call Germany! I promised to visit him after the appointment, so calling him will be good!"

Romano's eyes narrowed upon hearing the German's name. There was no way he was going to trust that man especially since it was Germany's fault that Italy's accident occurred. Romano knew that he couldn't leave the window broken and risk Italy getting hurt, but he didn't want to be separated from his brother either. The eldest Italian looked over at France, seeing the Frenchman looking at the broken glass some more as if he could figure out who broke the window.

"Alright." he agreed slowly. Romano wasn't comfortable leaving his brother in someone else's hands yet, but Italy did need his bed rest. "Call me first if something happens. If you can't reach me, don't call the German bastard! I don't like that you want to train with him, but just because he's going to train you doesn't mean I'm going to allow you to call him if something goes wrong. Call Spain. Or even call Hungary or that prissy man Austria; anyone other than Germany!"

"Don't worry Romano." France put a hand over a confused Italy's shoulder, smiling warmly at him, "I promise that nothing bad will happen while Italy is in my care."

"I won't believe you until I get back and see with my own eyes." Romano huffed and said goodbye to his brother before getting into his car and driving off.

"Well Italy." France smiled and squeezed the Italian's shoulder lightly, "Let's get you home so you can get into bed."

Italy nodded sadly without a word as France led him to his car. He was confused as to why Romano was against him calling Germany. The German had done nothing wrong, yet the eldest Italian kept insisting that Germany shouldn't be trusted. Did Romano really believe that Germany caused that accident to happen? Every time the incident was brought up, the Italian always heard that Switzerland went and shot in the minefield he was stuck in. France glanced down at Italy when they reached his car, a concerned frown on his lips.

"What's bothering you Italy?" he asked, rubbing the other man's arm gently.

"Why does Romano hate Germany so much?" Italy responded, "He keeps saying that Germany is the cause for my current condition, but I keep hearing that Switzerland was the reason." The Italian looked up at the Frenchman, sad orbs looking into the somewhat nervous blue of France's eyes. "What do you think happened?"

France was silent a moment before shaking his head quietly. "I don't think I should voice my opinion on the matter." he said, "Besides Big Brother doesn't want to upset you with gossip when you need your rest."

Italy sighed quietly and nodded, deciding to not question France further. He wasn't going to gain anything from asking about old news and he had to plan out his visit to see Germany. _Maybe I can call him instead._ Italy thought as France opened the passenger side door for him. _He didn't expect me when I came for training. We can at least plan out a good time for us both and he won't be unprepared for when I come over._ France was soon in the driver's seat and they were on their way to Italy's place before the Italian became lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Feel free to correct me with the translations. I don't naturally speak Spanish and I have only gone up to Spanish II and it really didn't sink into my head.<p>

Translations:

I'm sorry…but I don't remember you…

Sam, please believe me! I know the accident affected your memory, but believe me when I say we were together…that we loved each other!

Phobe was it? I'm sorry, but… I don't think I can. I feel… that there was something between us but… it seems so distant that it doesn't seem real.

How can I prove it? How can I show you that we had something?

I don't know. But I don't want to find out.

Sam! Kiss me. Kiss me, Sam. That will prove that what we had wasn't just a dream.

I'm sorry. But…that didn't prove anything.

And the stuff about osteoclasts and osteoblasts is what I learned when I was taking Health. That was an interesting teacher I had. XD Also, I apologize if the ending is rushed. I wanted to get something up for you guys.


End file.
